How to deal with Death
by Les Moires
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling.   
  
**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
Nota Bene : Cet fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé **: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Prologue**  
  
La nuit avait été plus que longue avec ce fichu 23-19. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à recueillir des âmes pleurant sur leurs corps mutilé, scalpé et vidé de leurs entrailles qui gisaient à côté d'eux, sur le sol, se vidant encore de leur sang. Du n'importe quoi, à son avis!   
  
La Mort ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de cuir. Tout en soupirant, son regard erra sur sa collection de guillotines datant des siècles passés. Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de nouveau modèle. Les humains avaient arrêté de produire ces objets « barbares ». À la place, ils avaient inventé la bombe atomique. Beaucoup moins amusant. Tout le contraire de cette bonne vieille guillotine à double tranchant, à la lame dentelée et finement travaillée, datant de l'an 547 après J.-C. Avec un soupir d'aisance, elle se versa dans un verre de cristal une larme de scotch. En portant la coupe à ses lèvres, elle laissa son regard errer sur les innombrables portraits et photographies d'elle-même. Chacun d'eux la représentait dans une ère différente, devant un carnage immense, tenant fièrement sa faux, un grand sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Le clou de sa gallerie était bien sûr la portrait où elle serrait la main de Lucifer, devant les ruines de la ville d'Hiroshima.   
  
Après avoir fini son verre de scotch, elle se leva pour astiquer sa faux des grands jours, qui ne luisait pas assez à son goût. Seulement lorsqu'elle vit clairement son reflet dans la lame étincelante se tourna-t-elle vers le reste de sa collection. Soixante-trois modèles de faux reposaient sur le mur, bien alignées, toutes avec la pointe vers la gauche. Dieu ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher aux objets, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comment résister à cette lame courbée à la perfection qui tranchait des têtes proprement, à ce manche si robuste... Dommage qu'elle n'aie plus besoin de s'en servir. Maintenant que le suicide était devenu chose courante, elle n'avait plus à secourir les âmes en peine. Son modèle préféré était de loin le "Ciseleur", une faux incrustée d'un filigrame en or blanc dans la lame, qui avait été forgée dans une parfaite courbe, puis polie à la main pendant plusieurs heures.   
  
Souriant calmement, elle fit glisser son index sur la lame acérée de sa petite favorie. C'est à ce moment que retentirent trois coups secs à la porte, la faisant sursauter et se couper le bout du doigt.   
  
-Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe en enrobant d'un mouchoir son index, d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.   
-Boss, fit un petit être à la peau parcheminée et peinte de bleu. J'ai votre emploi du temps de la journée...   
  
Il tendit à la Mort une tablette de pierre qui paraissait extrêmement lourde pour ses bras chétifs, d'où pendait sa chair plissée et d'un autre temps. La Mort scruta attentivement son horaire et poussa un profond soupir.   
  
-Les gens ne pourraient pas arrêter de s'entretuer un jour ou deux, histoire de me laisser un petit congé?  
-Pour la Mort, nul répit n'est possible, vous le savez, Votre Magnificence! reprit son employé. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas d'avoir prononcé cette phrase il y a quelques années, alors que Troie brûlait ?  
-J'aurais bien aimé me tromper, Archibald.  
-Mais la Tromperie est la première de vos qualités!   
  
La Mort foudroya son assistant du regard et se leva.   
  
-Je devrais être de retour pour 22h. Ah j'oubliais! Prévenez Dieu et Lucifer que je devrai annuler notre souper.  
-Comme cela vous plaira Votre... Votre vous.   
  
Archibald sortit de la pièce, emmenant avec lui son odeur de charogne. La Mort posa son horaire sur son bureau et se tourna pour choisir une faux pour la journée. Son choix s'arrêta sur le modèle le plus simple, le "Décapsuleur". Le faisant adroitement pivoter entre ses doigts, un sourire vint orner ses lèvres et, après avoir embrassé amoureusement sa collection de guillotines et son bureau du regard, elle sortit, en route pour une nouvelle journée.

* * *

Allez, laissez-nous un petit commentaire pour nous encourager, en appuyant sur le petit bouton violet pâle avec 'Go' écrit dessus... Sinon, Atropos va s'occuper de votre sort... niark niark...  
  
_Les Moires_


	2. Comment soudoyer la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté lintrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à lheure où nous lavons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. 

**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous nêtes pas à votre place.  
Nota Bene : Cet fic peut contenir des traces darachides...  
**Résumé **: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR:**  
Ptite Elfe: Je ne crois pas que ce soit Dieu qui ait pris les photos de la Mort. Sûrement Archibald. Et bien sûr qu'il faut un appareil spécial pour prendre une photo de la Mort, sinon on ne verrait rien dessus... Je doute qu'elle accepte de te prêter une de ses faux, elle y tient vraiment beaucoup... peut-être que si tu la soudoyais... Mais bon, je ne crois pas... Sa première photo date du premier massacre qui est déjà arrivé sur cette Terre, donc de la disparition des dinosaures, on va dire! Je ne sais pas si Dieu boit de l'alcool, il va falloir que tu lui demandes toi-même! Bref, heureuse que tu apprécies notre fic, et voici le premier chapitre, comme ça tu pourras dire que tu as vraiment lu tous nos chapitres!

divergood: Contentes que tu trouves ça original, c'était notre but ultime! Voici donc le premier chapitre, un peu plus long que le prologue (en fait, beaucoup plus long...) En espérant que tu vas continuer à aimer notre fic ;)

Tigresse: Ouais, on a fait rire quelqu'un d'autre que nous! Héhé... Dépèche-toi de lire ce chapitre, je crois qu'il va encore plus te faire rire que le prologue!

freedomfighter9: Une petite précision: tu dis 'tu' dans ta review, alors qu'on est trois écrivaines! Le prologue, on l'a écrit ensemble, mais dorénavant tu pourras voir nos différents styles dans les trois parties de chaque chapitre. Essaie de deviner qui a écrit quoi :D

Ptite fleur la fee: Pour l'invention de la guillotine, on savait pas :S Faut dire qu'on a écrit ça vers minuit, et que c'était le moindre de nos soucis... Enfin, fait comme si on avait dit XVIIIe siècle au lieu de VIe. Ça marche? Loll! En tout cas, voici la suite, et on espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes de dates dans celle-là!

liaul: On continue, t'nquiète pas! Par contre, pour Sevi et Remus, je peux rien garantir... Mais fais-toi pas de bile, on n'est pas si méchantes avec nos victimes! touss touss

zagan: Mais bien sûr qu'on va continuer! En voici la preuve, juste en dessous... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Chapitre 1 - Comment soudoyer la Mort**

**9h16**  
_Florence, Italie_

La Mort se trouvait devant une lugubre ruelle, là où, selon son portable, son premier cas du matin depuis son 23-19 devait se trouver. Grognant contre les décalages horaires et les maudissant encore plus sous prétexte quils navaient pas pensé à son métier éreintant, elle entra voir son client.

Au sol, dans une grande marre de liquide carmin, plus communément appelé "du sang", un homme, ou ce qui en avait sans doute été un, vu létat de la "dépouille", y gisait, barbotant gaiement dans le fluide vital qui aurait fait la joie dun vampire. Peut-être était-ce luvre dun de ces buveurs de sang en fait? Quoique ce ne soit pas leur style de trancher la tête de leur victime. Hmmm... Il le dirait bien, de toute façon.

"Ils se compliquent beaucoup trop la vie de nos jours, ces tueurs, pensa la Mort. La guillotine faisait un bien meilleur boulot autrefois... Dommage quils aient aboli cette loi de sen servir au bureau!"

Au-dessus du corps, un spectre, quon aurait pu qualifier de lâme de cette personne, flottait. La Mort sen approcha dun pas qui, on aurait pu le jurer, ne touchait pas le sol.

-Vous êtres le mort... Je présume? déclara-t-elle en sortant un carnet dune des poches dissimulées de son élégante, mais ample, cape noire, déposant sa faux à la lame dentelée contre le mur de pierre le plus près.  
-Heu..., ne trouva quà dire le concerné.  
-Ça commence bien, marmonna-t-elle. Alors, votre nom?

Elle sortit un stylo dont elle testa la fiabilité (de nos jours, avec toutes ces industries qui cherchaient à se concurrencer sur leurs prix, ils auraient aussi bien été assez toqués pour rayer lencre de la fabrication! Rien à voir avec ces bonnes vieilles plumes de lan 501!) sur la marge de la minuscule feuille de son calepin (par manque de budget, ils avaient tout réduit au bureau!)

-Quoi...? Attendez, vous dites que... Je suis MORT?  
-Non, non. Pas mort! Vous êtes simplement à létat de corps froid et rigide où le sang a cessé de circuler, et dont le cur a cessé de battre, ce qui fait que vos cellules se sont toutes arrêtées et que vous êtes désormais en processus de décomposition. Mais bref, assez parlé.

Elle retira sa capuche.

-Bon alors, vous êtes le cas D252, votre nom?  
-Vous êtes une FEMME?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr! Vous croyiez que jétais quoi? Une croquette peut-être? LA Mort, cest féminin! On ne dit pas LE Mort! Enfin... On dit dans certain cas le mort, mais cest en parlant dun être passé au trépas... Bref, passons. Votre nom?  
-Zabini, Blaise.  
-Bien. Sexe?  
-Quoi? Vous voulez savoir quand pour la dernière fois jai...  
-NON!  
-Bon, bon...

Il sortit une bourse de son jeans.

-Vous voulez combien? Dix gallions et vous me fichez la paix?

Il sortit les dix gallions mentionnés tandis quelle le regardait avec de gros yeux, ce quil ne manqua pas de percevoir.

-Daccord. Quinze gallions...  
-Laissez la question sur votre sexe. Vous êtes un mâle, votre mentalité le prouve bien. Âge?  
-Dix-huit ans tout frais. Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis dans la fleur de lâge! Imaginez toutes les belles choses du monde que je vais manquer!  
-Nationalité?  
-Je nétais pas coupable! Cest de linjustice!  
-Nationalité, monsieur Zabini?  
-Oh! Jai pigé! Cest un coup de _Surprise sur prise_ version sorcier! Où est la caméra?  
-Votre nationalité, monsieur Zabini? sénerva la Mort.  
-Je suis Anglais, se résigna-t-il.  
-Circonstances de la mort?  
-On ma tranché la gorge, ça ne se voit pas? lâcha-t-il soudain avec colère, regardant son corps en piteux état, qui gisait sous lui.

La mort le regarda de ses yeux bicolores violets veinés de bleu.

-En fait, reprit-il, la Mafia italienne ma surpris dans cet endroit ce soir. Je venais chercher euh... largent de placement de retraite pour ma grand-mère que je leur avais euh... emprunté. Et jai limpression que euh... Ils nont pas apprécié cet emprunt et mont... tué. Faut dire que léquivalent de un million dEuros ça ne passe pas très... inaperçu. Je serai prévenu pour les prochaines fois, même si...

Il continua ainsi son babillage. La mort remonta son ample manche pour vérifier sa montre solaire à vingt-quatre aiguilles datant de cette époque où Arès avait été son amant secret alors quHercule devait effectuer ses douze travaux. Et en toute modestie, elle avait su le distraire formidablement, selon les dires dAphrodite, qui le fréquentait depuis ces quelques trois derniers siècles. Un exploit pour elle! Mieux valait, pourtant, ne pas parler trop en mal de cette pimbêche, on disait, daprès les dernières analyses du Mont Olympe, que les cellules cérébrales avaient des oreilles désormais... Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le fait que Blaise avait finit son long récit (endormant?) dont il aurait certainement pu tirer profit sil avait pu lécrire... Mais triste loi du Destin (un autre de ses bons amis!), il était mort.

-Très bien, monsieur Zabini, cest noté.

Elle termina rapidement son griffonnage dun homme pendu tout près des informations qui concernaient le cas D252. À ses heures perdues, le dessin lui plaisait bien... Et cest justement le cas, dune heure perdue!

-Votre marque de bonbon préféré?  
-Oh, je vous en prie! (Il se jeta à genou et se pendit à sa cape sous son regard dégoûté) Je veux rester sur terre!

La Mort eut un sourire de vampire.

-Je suis certaine que vous feriez un excellent animal de foire avec votre corps décapité! Je vois déjà les grands titres dici! "_Lhomme-décapité-funambule! Très bientôt sur les planches de vos théâtres!_".  
-Mais... Vous pourriez... me réparer ça, non?  
-Euh... Je le pourrais, en effet, mais je nen ai pas envie et je ne suis pas Dieu, mon gars. Alors, ton bonbon, quon en finisse! Cest que je nai pas que cela à faire, moi!  
-Caramel dur, mais je NE veux PAS mourir!

Elle le regarda un moment, puis gribouilla un truc sur son calepin et le regarda à nouveau.

-Voulez-vous exercer le métier de fantôme à jamais et pour léternité, en hantant résidences et autres lieux de ce monde?

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Non.  
-Dans mon métier on dit que vouloir mourir ne tue pas. Suivez-moi.

_**Fiche du mort D252:**_

**Nom:** _Zibidi, Zobidi, (Zibidi, Zobidi, Boum! Avez-vous vu ce film classique de Disney? "Cendrillon?" Magique!) Zabini! (Enfin!) Zabini, Blaise._  
**Sexe et âge:** _Masculin. (Il ny a quun homme pour vouloir me soudoyer avec de largent...), 18 ans (dans la fleur de lâge daprès lui! Mon il ouais! Jai cinq milliard dannées et je nai toujours pas une ride!)_  
**Nationalité:** _Anglaise_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Sest fait tuer par des hommes de la Mafia Italienne à qui il a emprunté un million dEuros ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela..._  
**Friandise préférée:** _Caramel dur! (Miam! Ce type à du goût! (Sans sous-entendus!))_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸ 

**10h07**  
_École de Poudlard, Pays de Galles_

-Première porte à gauche, puis tout de suite à droite, marmonnait la Mort en consultant la carte du château que lui avait confiée Archibald. Ah! Cest ici! Mot de passe... Crotte au fromage.

Une fois la gargouille disparue, la Mort monta lescalier tournant (vive le progrès!) et cogna à la porte.

-Entrez, mademoiselle la Mort, retentit une voix de lintérieur.

Surprise, celle-ci pénétra dans le bureau.

-Vous saviez que je viendrais?  
-Je me doutais bien que mon heure était venue, répondit le vieillard. De plus, je vous avais vue arriver par la fenêtre. Une dragée surprise?  
-Non merci. Je vois que vous vous êtes résigné à mourir. Vous me suivrez sans faire de chichis?  
-Je my suis résigné, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais! Un Fizwizbiz?

La Mort soupira et sortit son calepin. Elle nota au haut de sa feuille le code du mort, V328, avant de lui demander son nom.

-Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian. Une chocogrenouille?  
-Non, merci. Âge et sexe?  
-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un homme. Pour ce qui est de lâge, jai perdu le compte. 105, 106 peut-être. Un fondant au chaudron?

La Mort leva les yeux de sa fiche.

-Vous nessayeriez pas de me soudoyer, par hasard?  
-Ça paraît tant que ça?  
-Oui...  
-Vous ne voudriez pas des cacahuètes?  
-Non mais... pourriez-vous tout simplement répondre à mes questions?

Le directeur  ou plutôt, lex-directeur - hocha la tête.

-Bon, reprit la Mort. Votre nationalité?  
-Anglais dAngleterre. Mais ma grand-tante était Néo-Calédonienne, et mon troisième cousin de la fesse gauche est né à Ouagadougou. Et je crois avoir un ancêtre Danois, aussi.  
-Un instant, je finis décrire tout ça, linforma la Mort en écrivant frénétiquement.  
-Vous êtes bien certaine que vous ne voulez pas de sorbet citron?

La Mort leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Mon cher Dumbledore, vous êtes conscient que je suis immortelle, et donc que je nai pas besoin de manger?  
-Bon, daccord, message reçu, soupira Albus en remettant dans sa poche lamas de friandises qui sétait accumulé sur son bureau.  
-Eh oh, pas si vite! Jai dit que je nen avais pas besoin, pas que je nen voulais pas! sexclama-t-elle en attrapant au vol un paquet de gomme Trident.

Ignorant le ronchonnage de Dumbledore, la Mort se mit une gomme à saveur de menthe dans la bouche et reprit la fiche.

-Chirconshtanches de votre mort? demanda la Mort en mâchouillant sa gomme.  
-De vieillesse, tout simplement. Au-delà de cent ans, cest assez difficile de faire autrement.  
-Après le 23-19 de cette nuit, ça fait changement... dit la Mort en notant la réponse.  
-Le quoi?  
-Rien, rien. Cest un code du métier, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

À ce moment, la mélodie de Hava Nagila retentit de sous la cape de la Mort. Celle-ci sortit dune pochette intérieure un téléphone cellulaire orange fluo.

-Veuillez mexcuser.

Pendant que la Mort parlait au téléphone, Albus en profita pour accrocher au mur une photo de lui-même, sous celle dArmando Dippet.

-Un Z17?! Où ça?... Cest beau, je my précipite après ce V328. Merci.

Après avoir éteint le cellulaire, elle se retourna vers le directeur, assis à califourchon sur son bureau, à côté de son ancien corps.

-Une dernière question, pour un sondage, continua la Mort en reprenant son calepin. Quelle est votre friandise préférée?  
-Je dirais le sorbet citron. Ou peut-être la chocogrenouille. Il faut dire que les Fizwizbiz aussi sont délicieux. Mais pas autant que les Smarties. Fred et George mont aussi présenté toutes leurs inventions, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres...  
-Je crois que cest assez, monsieur...  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas une crème canari?  
-Merci davoir coopéré. Veuillez me suivre.  
-Bon, daccord...

**_Fiche du mort V328:_**

**Nom:** _Dumbledore, Albus Percival... etc._  
**Sexe et âge:** _Masculin, incroyablement vieux_  
**Nationalité:** _Je nai pas trop compris. Quelque chose comme anglo-chino-néo-danois._  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Vieillesse. Comme cest banal._  
**Friandise préférée:** _Tout ce quil y a de possible et imaginable sur cette terre._

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸ 

**11h11 (touche une faux)**  
_Paris, France_

Elle détestait Paris. Tous ces gens heureux, ces lumières aveuglantes, cette odeur de petits pains chauds et ce gros tas de ferraille inutile lui donnait envie de dégobiller.

"Nimporte quoi" pensa-t-elle en passant à côté dune foule attroupée autour dun mime en plein spectacle.

Le cas A408 nétait pas bien loin. Elle neut quà repérer les gyrophares hurlants dune ambulance pour le trouver. "Le" était en fait une jeune femme denviron dix-huit ans qui gisait sur le pavé, le cou dans un angle de quarante-cinq et de quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Soupirant, elle sapprocha de lâme qui sanglotait sur son corps sans vie.

-Mademoiselle?

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Pouvez-vous me tenir ça le temps que je remplisse votre dossier? Oh et faites attention, cest un cadeau de Lucifer... dit-elle en lui tendant sa faux.

A408 hoqueta. Peut-être quelle nétait pas habituée de voir son corps déformé et la Mort lui tendant une faux dentelée modèle 1730 en parfait état.

-Mais... Vous êtes une femme! sécria-t-elle.

Oh, pas une autre!

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle sèchement en retirant sa cagoule, dévoilant sa chevelure flamboyante. Maintenant si vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions...

Elle prit son carnet et son stylo à encre rouge préféré et regarda la jeune femme abasourdie.

-Nom et prénom?  
-Euh... Parkinson, Pansy.  
-Sexe et âge?  
-Cest assez évident, il me semble!  
-Avec la chirurgie plastique, on ne peut se fier à rien de nos jours.

A408 fit la moue mais finit par répondre quelle était une femme de dix-huit ans épanouie. Se gardant de lancer une réplique mordante, la Mort continua son interrogation.

-Nationalité?  
-Anglaise.  
-Circonstances de votre mort?

Parkinson eut un spasme violent et un tic apparut au niveau de son il. La Mort recula prudemment. Habituellement, les clients réagissaient plutôt mal à la question numéro quatre.

-De ma mort? Mais vous êtes cinglée! Je ne suis pas morte!!  
-Je ne veux pas vous contredire, mais oui.

A408 bondit et saccrocha désespérément à un pan de la robe de la Mort.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas mourir si jeune ! Je nai presque pas eu le temps de profiter de mon corps parfait et... et je venais tout juste de macheter une paire de Gucci à 500 Euros. Vous savez à quel point elles sont introuvables? Je VEUX pouvoir les porter, madame la Mort!

Le regard de celle-ci glissa vers les dites chaussures à talons aiguille en miettes sur le pavé.

-Je crois quelles ne vous seront plus très utiles...  
-Mais...  
-Si jai bien compris, linterrompit la Mort, vous vous êtes cassé le cou en tombant en bas de ce trottoir, et ce grâce à vos Gucci, et vous voulez revivre pour les porter à nouveau?  
-Oui mais...

La Mort se dégagea de son emprise et griffonna sur son carnet.

-Écoutez commença A408. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de remédier à cette fâcheuse situation...  
-Si vous voulez me soudoyer, sachez quon ma déjà fait le coup un bon million de fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Vos cheveux, lâcha Parkinson.  
-Quoi mes cheveux?  
-Ils sont en manque de volume.  
-Attendez. Vous êtes en train de dire que mes cheveux manquent de ressort?!  
-Et votre teint est fade. En plus, avec vos cheveux roux, vous ressemblez à une carotte frisée.  
-Mais dites donc! Vous êtes gonflée de me dire ça! Je ne ressemble pas à un bouledogue, moi! sindigna la Mort.  
-Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante! se défendit A408.

La Mort roula des yeux et lui arracha sa faux des mains.

-Et si je vous arrangeais ça?  
-Non.  
-Ça ne me prendrait que dix minutes.  
-Non.  
-Je suis persuadée que... Lucifer tombera sous le charme.  
-Jai dit NON!!!

Parkinson déglutit.

-Votre sorte de friandises préférées? Le Paradis fait un sondage, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.  
-Oh. Eh bien... Chocogrenouille.  
-Merci davoir coopéré. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

**_Fiche du mort A408:_**

**Nom:** _Bouledogue à talons aiguille Parkinson, Pansy_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Féminin, 18 ans_  
**Nationalité:** _Anglaise_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Tombée du trottoir grâce à ses « magnifiques » chaussures Gucci et sest cassé le cou (mémo personnel : ne pas oublier de la mettre sur la liste des meilleures morts)_  
**Friandise préférée:** _Chocogrenouille_

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre de How to Deal! N'hésitez surtout pas à nous laissez une petite review, si vous vouez qu'on se dépêche à écrire la suite!

_Les Moires_


	3. Comment séduire la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté lintrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à lheure où nous lavons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. 

**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous nêtes pas à votre place.  
Nota Bene : Cet fic peut contenir des traces darachides...  
**Résumé**: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!  
**Note des auteures**: Nous avons fait quelques changements dans le chapitre précédent. Rien de bien gros, vous n'avez pas besoin de le relire pour comprendre (enfin, si vous voulez, on ne vous empêchera pas...), ce sont juste les codes des morts qui ont changé. Bref, ça fait absolument rien que ça change ou non, mais on a pensé à un nouveau truc, qu'on expliquera plus tard ;)

**RAR:**  
zagan: Contentes de voir que tu as aimé nos dialogues :D J'avoue qu'on s'est bien bidonné nous aussi, en les lisant... même les nôtres! Bref, voici la suite, on espère que tu vas continuer à aimer et à trouver ça drôle!

Kell: Désolée ma chère, la Mort ne peut pas s'occuper de tes ennemis personnels, elle a un emploi du temps bien trop chargé! En fait, elle savait déjà qu'une lame de faux coupait (avec le nombre de têtes qu'elle a tranché, c'est dur de pas le savoir...), elle a juste été surprise par notre petit Archichou! Et pour l'instant, elle ne veut pas de vacances. Pas de bol! Par contre, pour la photo dédicacée, on en parlera à Archibald, ça pourrait marcher ;)

Ptite Elfe: Pour ta friandise préférée, ne t'inquiète pas, le temps que tu rencontres la Mort, ce sera au tour de l'Enfer de faire un sondage. Ça ne sera peut-être pas mieux, mais bon... Nous doutons fort que la Mort te prête une faux, et dédicacée qui plus est! Mais qui sait, peut-être sera-t-elle d'humeur généreuse quand tu la verras! Bref, merci pour tes commentaires, ils nous font chaud au coeur!

F: les trois Moires rougissent Merci! Pas besoin de nous supplier, voici la suite! Amuse-toi bien!

BoB Chiri: Attends, les trois plus insupportables?! Tu trouves Dumby insupprotable? Les deux autres, c'est comprenable, mais pas Dumby, quand même! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras notre choix de morts dans ce chapitre (on dirait un serveur qui annonce les plats du jour...) Et pour Cho Chang... tu verras, on peut rien te dire! En on est d'accord avec toi, on aime bien faire les fiches ;)

divergood: Si tu as trouvé que la mort de Pansy était bonne, attend de voir ce qui va venir... Bon, j'en ai peut-être trop dit, mais je sens que tu vas te bidonner avec les autres personnages... En commençant par ces trois-ci

Morwan: Jimmy? C'est quoi ce bled? Je t'assure qu'aucune de nous trois connaissons cette série. Cette histoire vient complètement de nous! Je ne sais pas trop si nous devons en être fières ou pas... mais bon! Voici la suite, en esprant qu'elle te fera rire aussi!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Chapitre 2 - Comment séduire la Mort**

**13h13 (le chiffre du malheur!)**  
_Quelque part dans le désert près de Las Vegas, États-Unis dAmérique_

Elle avait limpression de marcher dans ce foutu désert depuis un millénaire! Mais où pouvait donc se trouver ce foutu A57 ? Et qui était-il pour être assez stupide au point de venir crever en plein milieu dun désert, alors que la ville des Lumières se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres ? Personne navait plus aucune considération pour son métier! Ah, les jeunes daujourdhui!

-Je suis trop vieille pour faire ce genre de chose! Ce nest plus de mon âge de descendre dans ce genre dendroit.

Elle aperçut enfin une forme au loin. Aussitôt, elle redressa le dos (cest que ça ne faisait pas très la Femme la Mort de marcher la langue traînant dans le sable) et reprit meilleur prise sur son Décapsuleur.

En sapprochant, la masse informe qui gisait au sol prenait peu à peu du sens pour elle (peut-être un peu trop.). Tâtant du bout du pied un monceau indéfinissable du cadavre ensanglanté, elle eut un étrange sourire. Lâme ne semblait se trouver nulle part dans les environs.

-Si elle a été se balader dans les nuages afin de voir si le Paradis existe, je lui botte le...  
-Hello vous! fit soudain une voix derrière elle.

Sursautant brutalement, elle se retourna dans un déploiement de cape.

_"Merde, et je suis sensé être la Mort!"_

Jaugeant du regard lâme de lhomme devant lui, elle tenta (à grande peine) de rester totalement impassible. Galamment, le mort lui prit la main et la baisa.

-À qui ai-je donc affaire ?  
-Euh... Euh...

_"Ça devrait être interdit davoir des yeux comme ça!"_

Elle se gifla mentalement.

-Mort... Ou la Mort. Morta, si vous préférez.

Elle sortit son calepin fleuri de sa poche, tentant de ne pas croiser lenvoûtant regard de ce mec beau à se foutre à... de son client.

-La Mort ? Intéressant. Vous venez chercher mon âme pour la ramener au chaud dans votre lit ?

_"Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas..."_

Du rouge vint légèrement colorer ses joues.

-Pas vraiment, non. Navrée...

Mais pourquoi était-elle si polie soudainement ? Lancer une remarque mordante, poignante, glaçante!

-Et si vous me donniez plutôt votre nom ? Cela méviterait de me démener à essayer de comprendre votre langage de primate.  
-Cest probablement parce que vous étiez dans un autre monde, lorsque Merlin donna lintelligence à lhumanité!

Mais comment faisait-il cela à la fin ? Elle retourna son attention sur lApollon mortel de cette génération.

-Jai limpression que nous sommes partis sur un bien mauvais pas, reprit soudainement lhomme au corps en charpie. Que diriez-vous de tout recommencer ?  
-Parce que nous avons commencé quelque chose ? Daccord. Recommençons. (Elle sortit son stylo.) Votre nom ?  
-Je suis descendant dune très grande, très noble et très puissante famille daristocrates. Je me nomme Draco Lucius Malfoy, premier et dernier du nom. Et vous Morrrrta, doù venez-vous ?

Elle le jaugea du regard à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire, après tout ?

-Des catacombes, mon cher. Un puits de noirceur infini où sétendent les âmes déchues.

Elle marqua une pause, voyant son regard interloqué.

-Cest à trois coins de rue de lenfer. Alors... Sexe ?

Le A57 ne répondit rien, son regard argenté perdu dans le magnifique feu de joie qui brûlait à quelques mètres deux, étendant ses ombres sur le sol. Les flammes léchaient la carlingue rabougrie et carbonisée de ce qui avait dû provoquer la mort de son nouveau client. Un hélicoptère, à première vue.

-Vous ne trouvez pas quil fait chaud ici ?

Il passa une de ses mains dans son pantalon et la Mort écarquilla les yeux, voyant où elle saventurait... pour ressortir linstant daprès, tenant le pan dun T-shirt. Enlevant lentement, à geste langoureux, sa veste en cuir, le dénommé Draco Lucius Malfoy la jeta par la suite au sol, puis retira son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse large et bien musclé. La Mort écarquilla encore plus les yeux, menaçant les faire sortir de leur orbite. Lhomme la regarda finalement avec un léger sourire et elle se ressaisit brutalement, essuyant du revers de la main le mince filet de bave qui avait trouvé une échappatoire hors de sa cavité buccale, et elle referma la bouche, se raclant légèrement la gorge.

-Bien, bien... marmonna-t-elle. Votre âge ?  
-Celui que vous voudrez. Je nai pas dâge, puisque jai toujours été à vos côtés, ma mie!

_"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!!!"_

Elle griffonna à la vitesse de léclair quelque chose sur son calepin.

-Votre nationalité ? marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant plus où poser son regard.  
-Comme je vous lai dit, je suis aristocrate de pure souche. Je suis né dans le berceau de la civilisation, je suis en Anglais, un vrai, un...

_"Et si je faisais une petite entorse au règlement et que je me faisais une petite virée avec lui... ? Hmmm, charmante idée."_

-Circonstances de votre mort ?  
-En fait... (Il fit une moue (ADORABLE! selon elle) et sembla réfléchir) Tout cela est assez compliqué... Je nai pas vraiment compris ce qui sétait passé... Je faisais une course à moto avec quelques potes qui fréquente le casino dont mon père a acquis la propriété... Et soudain, alors que javais la tête, il y a eut un étrange bruit sourd. Quelque chose ma assommé derrière le crâne et tout est devenu noir. Je me suis ensuite réveillé par terre, flottant étrangement au-dessus du sol, mon corps déchiqueté sous moi.

Il sortit de sa méditation.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ma moto! Elle est complètement détruite! Est-ce que vous pensez à cette petite fortune que je viens de perdre ? Mon père va faire une crise de rage!  
-Oui, oui... Je comprends. Je peux tout comprendre monsieur Draco, euh, Lucius, enfin non, Malfoy.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin à nouveau.

-Votre friandise préférée ?

Draco lui fit un clin dil.

-Vous bien sûr!  
-Ahem... Euh, oui, bien sûr... Veillez me suivre, maintenant.  
-Jusquau bout du monde, si vous le désirez!

_**Fiche du mort A57**_

**Nom:** _Draco-yeux-envoûtant-Lucius Malfoy (Bon Dieu, si lui est comme ça, comment devait être le père ?)_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Apollon deuxième du nom, jamais assez vieux, jamais assez jeune pour moi! (Oups!)_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _À ses dires, son corps de dieu a été tranché cruellement par les hélices dun hélicoptère._  
**Nationalité:** _Aristocrate de pure souche, né dans le berceau de lhumanité, Anglais dAngleterre. (Oh oui, je le veux!)_  
**Friandise préférée:** _Moi! Moi! Moi! Cest moi! (Ne pas prendre compte de cette information.) Disons un... Fizwizbiz._

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸ 

**3h00 pile poil**  
_Au milieu de nulle part_

Tout autour de la Mort, il ny avait rien. Juste le noir. Elle abaissa sa capuche pour élargir son champ de vision, mais peine perdue: il ny avait rien à voir.

-Quand ils mont dit quil était mort au milieu de nulle part, je mattendais à voir un champ, pas le véritable milieu de nulle part, grommela-t-elle en prenant quelques pas hésitants.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix dhomme se mettre à chanter, quelque part à sa gauche.

-Jai un joli petit lot de noix de coco, bidibidibum...

_"Cest bien, jentends des voix maintenant"_ pensa la Mort.

-Qui sont comme des numéros!

_"À moins que ça ne soit mon I981"_ se dit-elle.

-Des rouges, des verts tous à la file indienne!  
-Il y a quelquun? cria la Mort en se dirigeant vers la voix.

Celle-ci sinterrompit, et la Mort fut enrobée dun silence pesant.

-Je nai pas peur, marmonnait la Mort pour se rassurer. Il ny a rien, aucune raison davoir peur. Je suis la Mort, jai déjà vu pire. Bon, un peu de  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Elle lâcha un hurlement de mort en sentant quelque chose lui toucher lépaule. Elle se retourna dun saut et se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme  assez séduisant, elle devait lavouer.

-Êtes-vous perdue, mademoiselle? demanda-t-il galamment en illuminant la scène du bout de sa baguette.

La Mort se dit que, puisquil la voyait, il devait être son I981. Avant de sortir son calepin, elle força son subconscient à arrêter de fantasmer sur le beau corps de son client: elle navait pas le droit davoir une relation avec un mortel, encore moins avec un mort.

-Votre nom, monsieur?  
-Black, Sirius Black. Mais appelez-moi Sirius, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et vous, comment puis-je vous nommer?

_"Il est si sexy! Comme jaimerais... NON! Jai rien dit!"_

-La Mort.

Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux.

-La Mort? Comme dans la personne qui emmène les humains morts en Enfer ou au Paradis, avec une faux et tout?  
-Effectivement. Vous êtes mort, je suis ici pour vous mener vers lautre monde, et voici ma faux, dit-elle en soulevant le Décapsuleur.

-Ah bin ça alors! Jai toujours cru que vous seriez un homme!

_"Eh bien à en croire mon subconscient, je nen suis définitivement pas un..."_

-Sexe? demanda-t-elle pour continuer sa fiche.  
-Avec vous? Je ne dirais pas non... répondit Sirius, la détaillant de ses yeux bruns.

La Mort passa à deux poils déclater de rire.

-Vous êtes définitivement un homme! affirma-t-elle. Âge?  
-Trente-cinq ans. Ce nest pas trop vieux pour vous, jespère? susurra-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus delle.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher, jai quelques milliards dannées de plus que vous...

La moitié de son corps (celle dirigée par son subconscient) ne voulait que se lover dans les bras de Sirius, alors que lautre voulait senfuir à toutes jambes. Elle opta pour reculer dun pas et poser sa prochaine question.

-Nationalité?  
-Je suis Anglais.  
-Circonstances de votre mort?  
-Ah ça, pendant quon y est! sexclama Sirius, offusqué. Je suis passé à travers ce foutu rideau il y a des mois! Je trouve que votre système retarde un peu, si vous venez tout juste de vous rendre compte de mon décès!  
-Jen suis navrée. Vous pourrez déposer votre plainte auprès dArchibald, dans lautre monde, récta-t-elle dune voix morne. Finalement, quelle est votre friandise préférée? Le Paradis fait un sondage.

Le défunt Sirius retrouva son sourire carnassier.

-Tout ce qui est... sucré! dit-il sensuellement.

La Mort haussa un sourcil.

-Bon, daccord, les fondants au chaudron, concéda-t-il.  
-Merci, monsieur Black, veuillez me suivre.  
-Yo ho, yo ho, une vie de pirates pour moi... commença-t-il à chantonner.  
-En silence!  
-Désolé...

**_Fiche du mort I981_**

**Nom:** _Sirius Black (Sirius la Mort... la Mort Black... chut, cerveau!)_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Magnifique spécimen masculin de trente-cinq ans._  
**Nationalité:** _Anglaise_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Il est passé au travers dune arche et a disparu de la face de la terre..._  
**Friandise préférée:** _Tout ce qui est sucr... Fondant au chaudron!_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸ 

**16h24**  
_Cannes, France_

Ouf! Elle avait bien fait de mettre sa capuche! Le soleil plombait tellement quelle aurait pu attraper une insolation le temps de dire crise cardiaque. En plus, avec tout ce sable blanc, elle manquait devenir aveugle. Par chance, Archibald avait glissé une paire de lunettes fumées dans sa poche.

Avec un soupir, la Mort pénétra à lintérieur de lhôtel cinq étoiles _Le Fantastique_. Elle sapprocha dun grand comptoir lustré où une jeune fille se limait les ongles consciencieusement, tout en remplissant le test du dernier _Vogue_.

Comme Archibald ne lui avait pas mentionné à quel étage reposait son client, elle dut, encore une fois, le faire elle-même. Elle poussa la jeune fille qui sursauta et frissonna à son contact. Leffet était toujours le même. Ces pauvres mortels... pas très résistants! La Mort lui emprunta son registre et déduit avec le plan de lhôtel que son client lattendait au troisième étage, dans la chambre du fond.

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers lascenseur et y entra en même temps que deux hommes richement vêtus.

-Dis donc, Robert, tu ne trouves pas quils exagèrent avec lair climatisé? dit un des hommes en frissonnant.  
-Cest drôle, jallais dire la même chose. Il fait un froid à se geler les...

Mais il sinterrompit, lascenseur étant arrivé à sa destination. La Mort le suivit et tourna à droite au premier couloir. Elle croisa un jeune homme (plutôt mignon) qui avait lair démoniaque? Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit à la chambre 312. Par chance, la porte de son client était entrouverte. La Mort ne se gêna pas pour entrer.

Elle se retrouva dans une immense chambre avec des meubles si luxueux que même un voleur naurait pas osé y toucher. Elle eut le temps dentrevoir un spa sur la terrasse, un tableau de Monet (probablement un véritable) ainsi quun petit bar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!

La Mort sursauta si violemment (qui ne laurait pas fait?) quelle en échappa sa faux des grands jours. Son client nétait pas encore mort?!

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds scintillants était assise dans un grand lit et hurlait en la pointant du doigt. Donc, elle était morte.

-Arrêtez-moi un peu ce vacarme, soupira la Mort en roulant des yeux.  
-Vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite! Sinon, jalerte la police! hurla la jeune femme dans un patois que la Mort identifia comme étant du français.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Elle ramassa sa faux (quelle inconsciente quand même davoir échappé un tel objet de valeur!) et la déposa sur le lit. La jeune fille étouffa un borborygme qui sapparentait entre linsulte et le cri de terreur.

-Alors, commençons par le début. Votre nom et prénom, je vous prie?  
-Mais je... que... mais comment...  
-Votre nom et prénom, je vous prie, répéta la Mort, exaspérée.  
-Delacour, Fleur, bégaya S1006.  
-Sexe et âge?  
-Féminin, 21 ans.

Elle avait lair passablement traumatisée. Bof, tant pis pour elle, se dit la Mort.

-Votre nationalité?  
-Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions? Qui vous a laissé entrer dans ma chambre? Et pourquoi portez-vous ces vêtements ringards? lâcha la victime.

Patience  
-Je suis la Mort. Jai besoin de vos réponses pour vous classer dans mes fichiers. Je suis entrée par moi-même et de toute manière, votre porte était ouverte. Et mes vêtements sont ce quil y a de plus classique dans mon milieu de travail!

Le cri aigu que lâcha Delacour surpassa les ultrasons.

-Mais cest _insensé_!  
-Oui je sais, mais rassurez-vous, ce nest pas ce que je porte durant mes temps libres! répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle se reprit en voyant lair de sa cliente.

-Oui hum. Alors nous disions votre nationa...  
-Vous êtes la Mort? linterrompit S1006.  
-En chair et en os. Enfin, non pas vraiment...  
-Mais, mais... ça voudrait dire que je suis... morte?!  
-Il faut croire.

La Mort sattendait à un déluge de larmes. Elle reçut une averse dinsultes.

-Mais QUI ma tuée? hurlait Fleur.  
-JEN SAIS RIEN! hurla la Mort.

Elle inscrivit énergiquement _Française à la con_ à côté de la question numéro trois.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien? reprit-elle en essayant dêtre calme.  
-Je me souviens de mêtre endormie et de mêtre réveillée avec du orangé rayé jaune autour de moi. Après, vous êtes arrivée.  
-Hum, du orangé rayé jaune comme ça? demanda la Mort en lui pointant un oreiller qui gisait sur le sol.

S1006 cligna des yeux.

-Le salaud... murmura-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Il ma tuée avec mon oreiller!  
-Cest dommage, dit la Mort en notant linformation sur son calepin.  
-Je ne peux pas croire quil mait fait ça! Tout ça parce que je lai un peu trompé avec mon deuxième amant! Peuh! Cest dun ridicule!

La Mort roula des yeux. Cétait tout ce quil y avait à faire de toute façon. Sa cliente cessa de se plaindre et fixa la Mort.

-Quoi?  
-Vous, vous avez le pouvoir de me rendre la vie... fit la jeune femme en se levant de son lit.

Elle était mince, grande, avait de longs cheveux blonds scintillants, un visage parfait, des vêtements sexy. Bref, elle était canon, comme aurait dit Lucifer. La Mort déglutit.

-Oui, je...

S1006 sapprocha delle en roulant des hanches. Ce fut au tour de la Mort de cligner des yeux avec un air de poisson mort. Sa dernière relation « bizarre » remontait au jour où Aphrodite lavait dragué sur Miamis Beach. Une vieille nympho, pour reprendre Lulu.

Quand Fleur lui toucha le bras de façon sensuelle, elle bondit littéralement en arrière.

-QUELLE EST VOTRE FRIANDISE PRÉFÉRÉE? fit-elle dune voix trop aigu.  
-Les Carambars.  
-MERC... hum, merci davoir coopéré. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
-Je vous ai dit à quel point vous étiez mignonne?  
-Ôtez votre main de là!...

**_Fiche du mort A1006_**

**Nom:** _Delacour, Fleur_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Sexe féminin, 21 ans_  
**Nationalité:** _Française à la con_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Étouffée avec un oreiller par un amant jaloux..._  
**Friandise préférée:** _Carambars (nempêche, elle a du goût!)_

* * *

Et voici notre deuxième chapitre! Nous serions bien reconnaissantes si vous laissiez un petit commentaire, histoire de nous encourager à continuer :D 


	4. Comment troubler la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
Nota Bene : Cet fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé**: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR:**  
zagan: Ah tiens, encore toi! Hereusement qu'on a fait rire quelqu'un! Hihihi! Avec un peu de chance (et de talent...) on va s'améliorer à chaque chapitre et te faire rire encore plus. Commence par celui-ci, tu nous diras si il t'a fait autant rire que le dernier (j'espère bien, mais on sait jamais...) Bonne lecture!

BoB Chiri: Je suis d'accord, Sirius est génial! Et si tu trouves Draco sexy... c'est ton choix! Atro se fait tabasser par Clotho Bon d'accord, il est sexy à mort! (Lol!) Menfin, voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que nos choix de morts vont te plaire!

divergood: Merci bien! L'humour et l'originalité, c'est en plein ce que nous visons, nous sommes heureuses d'apprendre que nous avons atteint notre but! On espère que tu vas continuer à lire et à reviewer notre fic! Bonne lecture!

Kaphey: Si Lai t'as parlé de certaines morts, c'est qu'elle vont être là bientôt... En tout cas, je crois qu'il va y avoir l'une d'entre elles dans ce chapitre! Il y a une mort hilarante et bien connue notre entourage... M'enfin, je te laisse lire! On t'aime, chou!

Ptite elfe: Pauvre mort en effet! Mais le pire est à venir, ne t'apitoie pas sur son sort tout de suite! En passant, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de voler sa faux, même si elle l'échappe (ce que, la connaissant, elle va faire encore souvent). Elle en a encore amplement besoin! Quand tu demandes si son questionnaire gêne personne, tu vises qui? Les lecteurs ou les morts? Loll! Bref, on espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre!

Morwan: Mais que dis-tu, Sirius n'est pas du tout déglingué! Touss touss Bref, à l'heure où nous les avons imaginées (vers les 2h du mat'), c'est bien évident que nos morts sortent de l'ordinaire! Et les plus drôles sont encore à venir (enfin, d'après moi) Alors bonne lecture pour ces trois-ci!

Drusilla 452: Ton témoignage sur les frandises serait bien appréciée si tu étais morte, ce que tu n'as évidemment pas, puisque tu nous écris... La Mort te posera cette question fatale en temps et lieux. En attendant, continue à lire notre fic, peut-être trouveras-tu un autre friand de chocolat!

floOo'z: Une chance pour toi, il y a encore plusieurs chapitres à venir! Amuse-toi bien avec celui-ci!

hermione666: Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les pirates C'est parce que Siri a chanté Yo ho? Bref, nous sommes touchées par tous tes compliments, si ça arrête pas, nos têtes vont plus passer par la porte! Lachésis arrive avec une hache Oui merci, c'est bon, Laché... Bref, voici un troisième chapitre, pour ton bon plaisir!

aresse: Oui, nous aussi nous avons bien hâte que tout le monde meure! Et contrairement à ce que vous puissiez penser, ce ne sont pas seulement les personnages qu'on déteste qui meurent, il y a aussi des persos adorés par nous qui passent au bat! Tout dépend de comment ils pourraient mourir... M'enfin, amuse-toi avec ces nouvelles morts!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Chapitre 3 - Comment troubler la Mort**

**19h56**  
_Salem, États-Unis d'Amérique_

-ATCHOUM!

La Mort sortit un mouchoir blanc brodé de fleurs, cadeau de Narcisse, et se moucha bruyamment.

-Saleté de poussière, marmonna-t-elle. À croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore le concept de passer l'aspirateur dans une bibliothèque...

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle arpentait de long en large les rayons de la Grande Bibliothèque de Sorcellerie de Salem. Ce foutu Archibald avait encore oublié de lui préciser l'endroit exact du mort qu'elle devait recueillir.

En sortant du rayon J587, elle passa à deux poils d'entrer de plein fouet dans deux médicomages qui se précipitaient vers les rayons du fond. La Mort, se félicitant de sa chance, leur emboîta le pas sans hésiter.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il fait froid, ici, fit remarquer le premier docteur, tout en courant.  
-Ça nous fait toujours cet effet-là, quand on rencontre la mort, renchérit son collègue.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Dans le temps de le dire, ils étaient arrivés à destination: la rangée Y900. Tout au bout de l'allée, un corps était étendu sur le dos. La Mort se rapprocha avec les médicomages, et constata que son client – ou plutôt sa cliente – était une jeune fille, apparamment morte écrasée par un dictionnaire. Sortant son calepin de sa poche, la Mort fouilla les environs du regard, cherchant l'âme de la défunte.

-C'est moi que vous cherchez? retentit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

La Mort leva les yeux et aperçut l'esprit de la jeune fille perché sur la plus haute étagère, plusieurs pieds au-dessus de sa tête.

-En effet, répondit-elle. Maintenant, pourriez-vous descendre sur le plancher des vaches? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.  
-Non.

La Mort mit quelques secondes à analyser la réponse de sa cliente.

-Non? Comment non?  
-Je n'ai que 18 ans. Je suis trop jeune et trop intelligente pour mourir.  
-Et puis ? Je me suis occupée d'Einstein, il y a quelques siècles, lui n'était pas trop intelligent pour mourir.  
-Mais il était vieux.  
-Je vois passer des nouveaux-nés chaque jour, dans mon bureau.  
-Mais il ne sont pas intelligents. Moi, je suis jeune _et_ intelligente.

Cette conversation commençait à lui donner mal à la tête... Elle s'efforça de garder son calme.

-Descendez tout de suite.  
-Non.

Inspire... Expire...

-Je vous propose un concours d'énigmes, dit la fille du haut de son perchoir.  
-Un concours de... non mais vous êtes folle? s'exclama la Mort. Descendez ici que je puisse faire mon travail!  
-Un concours d'énigmes, continua sa cliente, l'ignorant totalement. Chacune de nous a droit à trois chances. Si tu gagnes, je te suis. Si je gagne, tu me rends ma vie.  
-Mais... non...  
-Une petite fille vivait avec ses parents au neuvième étage d'un immeuble, commença la défunte. Si elle voulait sortir, elle prenait l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Mais quand elle revenait, elle prenait uniquement l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage et poursuivait son chemin par les escaliers. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte?

Ah, les ascenseurs. Une des merveilleuses inventions de l'humain. La Mort rit intérieurement en repensant à cette fois où elle avait amené Archibald sur une de ses missions, et il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre les boutons du haut... mais oui!

-Elle était trop courte pour atteindre le bouton du neuvième étage, dit-elle fièrement.  
-Bien. À toi maintenant.

La Mort se fouilla le cerveau pour trouver une bonne énigme compliquée. Cette fille commençait décidément à lui donner un mal de tête.

-Que vous a-t-on donné, qui vous appartient encore, que vous n'avez jamais prêté à personne mais qui est utilisé par tous les gens que vous connaissez?  
-Le prénom, c'est facile, répondit sa cliente du tac au tac. À mon tour. Si ce n'est pas le lendemain de lundi ou le jour avant jeudi, que demain n'est pas dimanche, que ce n'était pas dimanche hier et que le jour après demain n'est pas samedi, et que le jour avant hier n'était pas mercredi, quel jour sommes nous?

_"Euh... attendez... Si je comprends bien, on n'est ni mardi, ni mercredi, ni samedi, ni lundi, ni... je suis perdue! Bon, je recommence. Lundi: éliminé. Mardi: non! Mercredi: impossible. Jeudi: invraisemblable. Vendredi: peu probable. Samedi: non plus! Dimanche: ah, pour faire exprès, la réponse est le dernier jour!"_

-On est dimanche! Enfin, aujourd'hui on est jeudi, mais la réponse à votre énigme...  
-À toi d'en poser une, interrompit la fille.  
-Oui, bon... Sur un navire se trouvaient un certain nombre de chats, plusieurs pirates, le cuisinier et le capitaine unijambiste. Tous ceux-ci totalisaient 15 têtes et 41 jambes. Combien y avait-il de chats à bord?

La cliente se tourna et traça des chiffres et des équations dans la poussière (encore elle!) qui recouvrait le haut de la bibliothèque sur laquelle elle était perchée. Après quelques instants de calculs intenses, elle tourna son regard brillant vers la Mort.

-Il y avait six chats à bord. J'ai raison?  
-Mpfoui, marmonna la Mort.  
-N'oublie pas, si tu rates celle-ci, je gagne, et tu es obligée de me redonner la vie! Donc, trois cartes de tarot sont alignées face contre la table. Il y a une reine à droite d'un chevalier et une reine à la gauche d'une reine. Une carte de la série des coupes est à gauche d'une carte de la série des épées, et une carte de la série des coupes est à la droite d'une carte de la série des coupes. Quelles sont les trois cartes que vous apercevez si vous les retournez?

Mais elle les sortait d'où, ses énigmes?! La Mort visualisa les trois cartes dans sa tête, et trouva assez rapidement la réponse.

-En partant de la gauche, un chevalier des coupes, une reine des coupes, et une reine des épées!

L'âme de la jeune fille se renfrogna.

-C'est bien.

La Mort jubilait. Elle venait de penser à une énigme que la jeune insolente ne trouverait sûrement pas, et alors, elle gagnerait!

-Trois diablotins jouent une version d'un ancien jeu de cartes dans lequel chaque joueur dispose d'une seule carte. Chacun prend sa carte (sans la regarder) et la tient contre son front en montrant la couleur afin que les deux autres joueurs puissent la voir. Un joueur lève la main s'il voit qu'un des deux adversaires tient une carte noire. Le premier joueur capable de dire si sa carte est rouge ou noire a gagné. Pour cette partie, tous les joueurs ont levé la main. En quelques secondes, un joueur a trouvé la bonne réponse et a gagné. Comment a-t-il fait et de quelle couleur était sa carte?

Les yeux bruns de la jeune morte ne quittèrent pas le visage de la Mort. Après quelques moments de réflexion, elle baissa son regard.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix plate.

La Mort aurait pu sauter de joie. Elle avait gagné! Ça apprendrait à Ulysse de la traiter d'ignare! Elle sortit son calepin de sa poche pendant que l'esprit translucide de la jeune fille la rejoignait sur le plancher des vaches.

-Votre nom?  
-Hermione Anne Granger.  
-Votre âge et votre sexe?  
-Fille, j'ai 18 ans...

Il s'agirait de ne pas mentionner à Ulysse que la personne qu'elle avait battue dans un jeu d'intelligence était de quelques millénaires sa cadette...

-Nationalité?  
-Anglaise.  
-Circonstances de votre mort?

Hermione jeta un regard nostalgique vers son ancien corps.

-Je cherchais le sens du mot apopathodiaphulatophobie, et le dictionnaire m'est tombé dessus.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi? demanda la Mort en notant la réponse.  
-Je sais pas! Je suis morte avant d'avoir pu en chercher la définition!

La Mort retint un éclat de rire.

-Votre friandise préférée?  
-Le noix.  
-C'est pas une friandise, ça!  
-Je sais, mais le sucre n'est pas bon pour la santé.  
-Orf... Bon, veuillez me suivre.

**_Fiche du mort A1234:_**

**Nom:** _Hermione Anne Je-Sais-Tout Granger_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Fille de 18 années_  
**Nationalité:** _Anglaise, comme tout le monde..._  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Écrasée par un dictionnaire de trois tonnes en cherchant un mot de trois kilomètres..._  
**Friandise préféré:** _Les noix... posez pas de questions..._

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**Milieu de la nuit**  
_Forêt Interdite, Pays de Galles_

Il faisait noir. Peut-être un peu trop même? Des tas de bruits voltigeaient autour d'elle, bruissaient, sifflaient, reniflaient... La Mort avait tout simplement l'impression de se trouver en plein coeur d'une euh... forêt? Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'elle avait peur, ça non! Comment la Mort pouvait-elle avoir peur? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait mourir de peur, de toute façon! Marchant toujours à pas feutrés, elle s'arrêta face à un gigantesque arbre qui lui faisait face. Maintenant (elle déglutit) elle devait sortir du sentier. Car oui, il s'agissait bien (en fait, elle n'en était plus sûre. Et si elle contournait l'arbre et continuait pennant quelques heures, juste pour voir?) de cet arbre tout tordu, qui, elle devait bien avouer qu'Archibald avait raison, caricaturait assez bien les traits faciaux de Hadès. D'après le Diablotin, cette partie de la forêt (comment pouvait-on appeler ce monstrueux endroit une forêt?) était sans danger, cent pour cent sécuritaire, garanti ou remboursé. Et puis quoi encore! On ne pouvait pas se fier à l'opinion d'un diablotin de nos jours! Tiens, par exemple, sa femme, au réveillon de Noël organisé par le bureau, l'année dernière, lui avait fait la suggestion d'acheter un tisonnier à son mari! Et puis quoi encore! Un tisonnier! D'accord, très pratique, très sanglant, merveilleusement efficace... mais... POUR ARCHIBALD! LA FIN DU MONDE DEVAIT BIEN ÊTRE DANS QUELQUES CENTAINES D'ANNÉES!

La Mort fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fit un face à face merdeveilleusement désagréablement avec un sol dur et glacé. Grondant, jurant, crachant... euh non, grondant, jurant et essayant de se relever avec toute la dignité qui lui restait... (on ne sait jamais, avec le nombre de bestioles et les yeux qui ne cessaient de clignoter autour d'elle...) elle retomba lamentablement au sol. Avec véhémence, elle essaya à nouveau, mais échoua tout aussi pitoyablement. Commençant à paniquer, elle se rendit compte qu'on agrippait sa cape. Quelqu'un la retenait prisonnière! On l'avait repérée!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah!

Après avoir exercé un moment ses cordes vocales, elle se tut brusquement. Une minute! Elle était bien la Mort non? (Pour plus de précautions, elle se tâta le visage de ses mains (on n'était jamais trop prudent!)) Oui, c'était bien elle. Donc...! Elle tourna prudemment la tête en direction de ses pieds, et sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues. Bien sûr! Elle était la Mort! Donc, personne ne pouvait la voir! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être b... rillante! Tirant un bon coup dessus, bien que pas trop fort non plus, ce tissu valait une fortune après tout – quelle idée aussi de mettre cette cape dans un endroit aussi dégoûtant... – elle se redressa. Libérée, elle se releva enfin! Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas dans les broussailles, marchant les yeux rivés au sol, que sa faux, à sa grande horreur lui fut subitement arrachée des mains. Marchant encore un instant, elle se figea soudain. Son regard sa posa sur sa main vide, puis vers la cime des arbres, à nouveau sur sa main, puis sur la cime. La main, la cime, la main, la cime...

-QUI A FAIT ÇA?

Elle ne reçut qu'un sifflement dégoûtant pour toute réponse.

-Qui... Qui est là?

Un martèlement cacophonique de pas résonna soudain tout près d'elle. Sortant soudain de nulle part, la faux brandie bien haute en guise de triomphe, une Acromentula apparut, se tenant sur sept pattes. La Mort blêmit.

-Hum... Excusez-moi madame...

La bestiole siffla.

-Pardon, monsieur l'Araignée avec un grand A si vous le permettez... Pourriez-vous...

Elle se tut brutalement. Ce truc n'avait aucune intelligence. Dents et griffes sorties, elle se lança sur son ennemi.

-DONNE-MOI MA FAUX!!!

La Mort enfonça brutalement un doigt dans un des yeux de Monsieur-le-Monstrueux-Monstre-l'Araignée-Voleur-de-Faux. Criant à la mort, d'un hurlement surhumain, la bête fit cliqueter ses mandibules et lâcha brusquement la faux qui tomba au sol dans un cliquettement métallique. La Mort délaissa le monstre qui s'enfuit rapidement, et se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, tout près de sa faux qu'elle prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Mon précieux, mon précieux... Tu es à moi... Je suis désolé... Il ne reviendra plus le méchant monsieur, c'est promis.  
-Hmm, excusez-moi..., fit soudain une voix.

La Mort se releva dans un bond extraordinaire, sa faux brandie devant elle.

-Non! Je ne vous la donnerai pas! Elle est à moi! Mon précieux! Je vous couperai la tête avant cela...  
-Mais..., fit l'inconnu quadrupède, Mars m'a demandé de vous transmettre comme message que vous aviez une mission à faire... Il est écrit dans la grande constellation du Centaure qu'il y a la froideur de Pluton dans cette forêt.

La Mort le regarda un moment, clignant des yeux. Un silence vint s'instaurer entre ce mystérieux Nouveau-voleur-de-faux et elle, la bise fraîche du soir venant faire bruisser les feuilles des arbres.

-Vous pourriez répéter? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Sirius m'avait annoncé que vous auriez ce genre de comportement...  
-Sirius ? Sirius... Sirius... Ça me dit quelque chose! Oh! Le-beau-gosse-Sirius-Black-mort-dans-l'arche?  
-Altaïr ne m'a pas donné cette réponse.

La Mort sembla soudain se rendre compte que de quelque chose... et elle reprit une posture un peu plus professionnelle.

-Une minute je vous prie...

Elle sortit son calepin fleuri et son stylo.

-Nom et prénom...  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que la lune est très belle ce soir?  
-La... ?

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel pour rencontrer du regard... la cime des arbres.

-Euh, oui, elle est belle... Très très belle la lune...

Ce type devait être fou... Normal, à vivre dans un endroit pareil!

-Alors, nom et prénom?  
-Je suis née sous la constellation du Petit Cheval. Ma mère, morte de honte d'avoir mis bas dans une telle période n'a pas voulu m'élever. Firenze est mon nom, d'après mon père... Saviez-vous que cela veut dire hippocampe, en centaurien ? La honte, je ne vous le dis pas!  
-C'est très triste, très très triste, marmonna la Mort d'une voix placide.  
-Sexe et âge ?  
-Aussi vieux que soit le soleil, aussi jeune que soit le monde, j'appartiens depuis toujours à Mars.  
-Euh... Vous pourriez être plus explicite ?  
-Triste sort que Navi ne vous ait pas donné l'illumination de Cosmos!  
-Nationalité? demanda la Mort d'une voix qu'elle espérait imperturbable.  
-Je suis comme la grande constellation que nous vénérons tous! Et que tout le monde devrait vénérer. Je suis un Centaure!  
-Un Centaure! J'ai connu un Centaure! Pholos le sage.  
-Un vieil imbécile, oui! gronda H589.

La Mort cligna des yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon? C'était un grand sage!  
-Pas du tout!

Elle grogna.

-Circonstance de votre mort? lança-t-elle sèchement.  
-Ah! soupira Firenze d'un air tragique. Uranus ne devait pas être de mon côté... Je n'avais pas vu cela dans la constellation du lion qui m'est toujours favorable pourtant... En fait, Chiron, vous savez... Le grand Centaure médecin... Il signait des autographes dans la deuxième clairière où le deuxième satellite de saturne est mis bien en évidence... Nous nous sommes tous précipités à sa rencontre... Évidemment, il y a eu une émeute et il s'est enfui. Vous, savez, vous, humains...  
-Je ne suis pas un humain!  
-... transpirez des pieds, nous, centaures, transpirons des ergots. Alors, dans une course effrénée, j'ai fait un bond spectaculaire, encore plus spectaculairement spectaculaire vu la lumière de la lune cette nuit, et je me suis emparé de son bandeau-éponge pour ergot! Malheureusement, mes congénères ne m'ont pas aperçu et je me suis retrouvé sous eux...

Il soupira à nouveau. La Mort, quant à elle, écrivit rapidement sur son calepin.

-Votre friandise préférée?  
-Les Centaures ne mangent aucun sucre!

La Mort grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Maintenant suivez-moi...  
-Pour aller où?  
-Dans l'au-delà...  
-Et pourquoi donc?  
-Parce que vous êtes mort.  
-JE SUIS MORT?  
-Oui.  
-QUOI? D'accord, je vous suis...

**_Fiche du mort H589_**

**Nom et prénom:** _Petit Cheval-Firenze-l'hippocampe-du-Centaurien _  
**Sexe et âge:** _Quelque chose comme l'époque romaine, un peu avant la chute de l'Empire..._  
**Nationalité:** _Un Centaure. (Jamais aussi grand que Pholos, peuh!)_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _Piétiné par ses semblables (plutôt génial...)_  
**Friandise préférées:** _Il n'en a pas! (Et puis quoi encore! Je devrais aller fouiller son antre...)_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**21h09**  
_École de Poudlard, Pays de Galles_

La Mort se tenait en face d'un immense château avec des tours à n'en plus finir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait dans cet endroit. Les gens là-bas n'avaient vraiment pas de chance.

D'après ce qu'Archibald lui avait dit, il s'agissait d'un cas spécial. Autrement dit, classé dans la catégorie des morts "inclassables". Même si ça la tuait de l'avouer (elle adorait faire ce jeu de mot), la Mort était vraiment curieuse de savoir comment son client était mort.

Trépignant d'impatience, elle monta les douze mille escaliers, suivant le plan de son diablotin en chef à la lettre. Mais, comme de fait, elle se perdit.

-Toujours pareil... grommela-t-elle en sortant son fameux cellulaire orange citrouille. Allô! Oui c'est moi... Non je suis sur les lieux et... Comment encore? C'est votre plan qui ne valait rien!... La dernière fois que je suis me suis perdue, c'était dans le labyrinthe avec le Minotaure!... Non!... Non!... Oui au septième étage dans le premier corridor... À droite, je vois... D'accord, une échelle et une trappe. Oui c'est ça je... non ce soir il y a un documentaire sur l'autopsie d'un meurtre à la télé. Prévenez-le! Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

-Je devrais vraiment songer à une relève, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant en marche.

Elle finit par trouver (de peine et misère) l'échelle dorée en question, posée contre un mur. Tout en jurant, la Mort l'escalada tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas s'enfarger dans sa longue robe. En ouvrant la trappe, l'odeur de parfum et de renfermé qui régnait dans la pièce était si concentrée qu'elle faillit perdre l'odorat.

Elle s'avança au milieu des tatamis et des petits coussins brodés (ridicule!) et finit par trouver le corps de son client. C'était une femme d'âge indéterminé, habillée de froufrous, de foulards et de bracelets. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une peur sans nom.

-AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAahh!

La Mort, sans broncher, se tourna vers la voix. L'âme de la défunte était à genoux sur le sol et hurlait façon opéra, les mains jointes dans une prière.

-AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAh!  
-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme! cria la Mort.

La cliente hoqueta et ravala son hurlement d'hystérique. La Mort en profita pour réajuster sa robe.

-Bonjour, je suis la Mort et je viens vous chercher, car vous êtes morte, finit-elle avec une voix de professionnelle.  
-Mais, mais...! balbutia I477.  
-Oui je sais, mais on n'y peut rien.  
-Voyons, ce n'est pas possible, Mars ne croise Vénus que demain!

La Mort ne put empêcher sa bouche d'ouvrir.

-Et alors? demanda-t-elle.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas!  
-Non, effectivement.  
-Lorsque Mars croise le deuxième décan de Vénus, les astres changent de place et le futur s'accorde à ce nouvel ordre. Donc, tant que Mars n'a pas croisé Vénus, je ne suis pas sensée mourir.  
-Mais... vous êtes morte!  
-Non, non, non! Revenez demain.

Calme, rester calme...

-Écouter Miss Je-sais-tout-plus-que-tout-le-monde, mon assistant m'a informé de votre décès il y a 15 minutes. Alors ne venez pas me dire de revenir demain alors que j'ai fait tout ce foutu chemin à travers un château sans indications!  
-Je ne suis pas morte! dit I477 avec un petit sourire.  
-Mais si et...  
-Lalalalalaaaaaaaa, fit sa cliente en se bouchant les oreilles.

La Mort s'imagina en train de l'étrangler.

-Comment expliquez-vous ce cadavre? hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre.  
-Les esprits nous jouent parfois des tours! répliqua la femme.  
-Vous vous voyez morte, parce que vous ÊTES morte!  
-Si j'étais véritablement morte, je n'aurais plus aucune sensation.  
-Parce que vous en avez?  
-Parfaitement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Même pas vrai, dit la Mort.  
-Oh que oui.  
-Oh que non.  
-Oh que oui.

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence. La Mort commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'argumenter avec cette folle.

-Parfait. Si vous ressentez vraiment les choses, prouvez-le-moi! fit la Mort en croisant les bras.  
-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
-ARGH! Mais vous m'énervez à la fin!! Pouvez-vous essayer de coopérer? J'ai d'autres personnes à aller chercher moi!  
-Si votre venue était prévue pour aujourd'hui, mon troisième œil m'aurait informé.  
-Quel troisième œil? demanda la Mort en louchant vers le front de sa victime.  
-Toute bonne voyante en a un.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'en avez pas!

Sa cliente cligna ses gros yeux de mouche cachés derrière d'immenses lunettes à fond de bouteille.

-Vous êtes méchante! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer... Bon, nous allons mettre un terme à cet échange ridicule. Répondez à mes questions s'il vous plaît. Nom et prénom?  
-Trelawney, Sybille Patricia.  
-Vous voyez que ce n'est pas difficile! Sexe et âge?  
-Féminin, 43 ans, bouda Trelawney.  
-Nationalité?  
-Anglaise.  
-Circonstances de votre mort?  
-Je ne suis pas...  
-D'accord, d'accord... marmonna la Mort en inscrivant n'importe quoi sur son calepin. Votre friandise préférée?  
-Les bonbons aux pruneaux.

S'empêchant de faire une grimace de dégoût, la Mort lui ordonna de la suivre.

-Si vous ne me suivez pas, je vous tranche la tête!

Voyant l'air estomaqué de sa cliente, elle eut un sourire et se mit à siffloter.

-Il en faut, peu pour être heureux! Vraiment très peu pour être heureux!...

**_Fiche du mort A477_**

**Nom:** _Trelawney, Sybille (Sisi!) Patricia_  
**Sexe et âge:** _Sexe féminin, 43 ans_  
**Nationalité:** _Anglaise_  
**Circonstances de la mort:** _A rencontré un Sinistros et est morte de peur (N.B. Mort fictive, inventée par moi-même, vu la stupidité du client)_  
**Friandise préférée:** _Bonbons aux pruneaux (franchement dégueu)_

* * *

C'est ainsi que se termine le troisième chapitre! Nous laisser une petite review encorageante, ça vous dit? À la prochaine fois!


	5. Comment devenir ami avec la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
**Nota Bene** : Cet fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé** : Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR** :  
_Atropos s'assied devant son ordinateur, ouvre ses fichiers et se prépare à répondre aux reviews des fans enragés. La Mort s'approche d'elle silencieusement, l'assomme d'un coup de faux et prend sa place._

Hmm, voyons voir... Alors, **divergood**, tu as aimé la mort d'Hermione? Moi aussi, je dois dire que c'était une des morts les plus divertissantes que j'ai rencontrée. Pour ce qui est de la réponse à la dernière énigme... _(fouille dans les papiers d'Atro)_ Ah, j'ai trouvé! Sa carte était noire! Pour la réponse complète, envoie un mail à Atro (misstick123yahoo.ca) parce que c'est long à écrire, et je ne suis pas habituée à utiliser un clavier... J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer mes aventures!  
Au tour de... **zagan**! Le coup des énigmes, génial! J'ai dû me casser la tête pour cette petite je-sais-tout! J'ai passé la soirée à ingurgiter du whisky pour faire passer mon mal de tête! Bah, pour la référence à Gollum, mes auteures s'amusent à truffer mes aventures de références à plein de livres ou de films. À toi de les trouver!  
Maintenant, **Ptite Elfe**. QUOI! Tu veux me voler ma faux? Non, ce n'est pas le bras que je te boufferais, c'est le coprs tout entier! On ne touche à aucune de mes faux! Hmm, m'enfin, les questionnaires, il y a juste moi qui les lis. Archibald aussi, des fois, quand j'ai un surplus de morts entrantes, mais il n'y comprend rien de toute façon. Je doute qu'il sache lire. Merci pour les encouragements, et bonne lecture!  
**Aleera**, maintenant. Bah, c'est ça, ris de moi! Hmpf! Je ferai passer le message à Lachésis que tu as aimé la mort de Trelawney. Bonne suite de lecture!  
Passons à **aresse**. Ah, alors si tu est morte de rire, j'aurai la chance de te rencontrer bientôt? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à aimer la mort d'Hermione? Vous aimez me voir souffrir, c'est ça? En tout cas, Atropos sera contente de savoir ça... AMuse-toi bien avec la suite!  
**ange de un cisme**, c'est à toi! Ça veut dire quoi, ton nom? Hmm, là n'est pas la question. Harry Potter, c'est qui? Je vois dans les plans de mes maîtresses qu'il reste quatre chapitre à mes folles aventures, donc douze morts. Je ne sais pas plus que toi si ce Harry Potter se trouvera parmi elles. Continue à lire, et tu le sauras!  
À **floOo'z** (pfiou, pour une apprentie du clavier, pas facile d'écrire ton nom!). Je suis contente de constater que je suis une histoire originale. En fait, je crois que personne n'est aussi fou que Clotho, Lach et Atro. Il y a seulement elles qui pouvaient m'inventer. Ton Snape, je ne le connais pas plus qu'Harry. Comme je viens de le dire, 4 chapitres, 12 morts, continue à lire, tu verras bien!  
**Morwan**, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucun repos! Tu crois que je devrais faire la grève? Parce que mes supérieurs ne veulent pas que j'engage d'apprenti. Même Archie n'a pas le droit de faire le travail à ma place! Ah, contente de voir qu'Hermione t'a donné de l'urticaire! Moi, elle m'a donné la migraine. Ta voisine te prend pour une folle? Alors tu devrais bien t'entendre avec mes créatrices... Bonne continuation!  
Hey hey hey à toi aussi, **mewphil**! Mais arrêtez de me demander quand mourront vos personnages préférés (ou honnis, ça dépend des points de vue), je ne le sais pas! Continuez à lire pour savoir! Et en passant, mes créatrices sont au nombre de trois. Clotho a une trentaine de fics à son actif, sous les noms de Laika la Louve, Laika-Umbre et autres... Lachésis en a deux en cours sous le nom de Tinkerbell7. Atropos en a une interrompue sous le nom de MissTick. Atro et Lach ont une collaboration avec le pseudo de MissTink, Clotho et Lach en ont deux, à Laika et Fleur. Ça te fait de la lecture!  
Mais bien sûr qu'elles continueront, **hermy**! Si elles me laissent poireauter là trop longtemps sans cueillir quelques morts, elles vont tâter de ma faux! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, occupe-toi juste de lire et de bien t'amuser!

_Atropos se réveille, attache la Mort à sa chaise de bureau avec le fil de la souris, ferme l'ordinateur et va se coucher._

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Chapitre 4 - Comment devenir ami avec la Mort**

**1h05**  
_Worcester, Angleterre_

Tout en marchant dans l'allée face à une modeste demeure, la Mort s'acharnait à enlever les "petites crottes du matin" qui ornaient ses yeux. Le réveil avait été brutal. Archibald l'avait appelé sur son portable alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau, à bout de forces.

La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle avait dû aller chercher une mademoiselle je-sais-tout, un centaure, un prêtre, un menuisier, un dragon (et puis quoi encore?) et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de faux appels à cause des phénix. Quand lui permettrait-on de former des dizaines d'apprentis?

-Rêve toujours, cocotte, pensa-t-elle. La Fédération Internationale de la Mort a trop peur que la situation dégénère...

Tout ça, c'était à cause de son patron. Son foutu patron qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Plus haut gradé que Dieu et Lucifer... Le top des dirigeants célestes!

En ronchonnant dans sa barbe, elle cogna trois coups secs à la porte de la maison. À peine deux secondes plus tard, un petit être d'une laideur quasi-incroyable avec des yeux gros comme des pastèques apparut devant elle. La Mort se demanda un instant jusqu'à combien de mètres elle était capable de voir dans le noir.

-Oui? demanda la chose en la détaillant du regard.  
-Bonjour, je suis la Mort et vous êtes mort, répondit-elle d'une voix monotone. Vous me laissez entrer?  
-Comme vous voudrez, madame.

La Mort suivit la créature jusque dans un petit salon fleuri où elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose?

-Pourquoi pas? dit la Mort en s'installant confortablement. Vous avez du thé?

-Certainement, madame. Dobby vous l'apporte immédiatement.

Dobby... Quel nom ridicule! ricana la Mort en l'inscrivant sur son calepin.

En attendant que Dobby (hahaha!) revienne, la Mort déposa sa faux à côté d'elle et se mit à observer la série de photographies alignées sur la cheminée. Un des clichés représentait une fille avec une sacrée touffe frisée, en compagnie de ses parents. La Mort la reconnut immédiatement. C'était la mademoiselle je-sais-tout de la veille!

-Comme c'est triste, dit-elle en ricanant.  
-Dobby vous a apporté votre thé, madame.

La Mort sursauta.

-Ah heu, d'accord. Merci.

Les yeux de la chose s'agrandirent et s'emplirent de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-C'est que... la maîtresse de Dobby aussi lui parlait gentiment, mais elle est morte hier. Dobby se sent coupable!

Il se leva et courut jusqu'au mur le plus proche où il commença à se cogner la tête violemment en criant. Épatée, la Mort le regarda faire en attendant qu'il ait fini. Lorsque que Dobby se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se faire du mal, il revint piteusement s'asseoir en face de la Mort.

-Alors, dit-elle. Votre nom et prénom?  
-Dobby madame. Dobby l'elfe de maison.  
-C'est un... joli nom.  
-Merci! dit-il fièrement.

La Mort roula des yeux.

-Votre âge et votre sexe?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas. Dobby ne sait pas compter, madame. Mais Dobby sait comment préparer le repas et faire la vaisselle!  
-Bravo! dit la Mort sarcastiquement. Comment êtes-vous mort, Dobby?  
-Ah, Dobby l'ignore, madame. Après avoir cassé une assiette, Dobby est allé se punir et vous l'avez interrompu quand vous êtes arrivée.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes cogné la tête pendant tout ce temps!  
-Oui, madame.

La Mort pouffa de rire et se plongea dans son thé pour le cacher. Brusquement, elle releva la tête.

-Lavande, concombre et pincée de patchouli? dit-elle.  
-Avec une cuillérée de miel.  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Je croyais être la seule à préparer mon thé de cette manière!  
-Dobby en fait tout le temps. Mais les maîtres de Dobby n'aiment pas beaucoup, alors Dobby le garde pour les invités.  
-C'est délicieux!  
-Et parfois, Dobby prépare des petits biscuits au gingembre pour accompagner.  
-Moi aussi!

Ils se regardèrent en silence, comme deux miraculés se rencontrent après avoir échappé à un accident d'avion.

-Comment aimez-vous vos ufs? demanda la Mort.  
-À la coque avec un zeste de citron.  
-Moi aussi! Votre couleur préférée?  
-Orange.  
-Moi aussi!  
-Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire après un long travail?  
-Mettre des chaussettes et me frotter les pieds sous une couverture.  
-Vous rigolez? Moi aussi! Comme je le dis si bien, le plus grand secret du bonheur...  
-C'est d'être heureux dans ses chaussettes!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La mélodie de Havana Nagila se fit entendre sous la robe de la Mort.

-Un instant, dit-elle à Dobby. Allô? Oui... Oui... D'accord... Où ça?... D'accord... Près de?... Je vois... Non très bien. Parfait. Au revoir!

Elle se leva et se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

-Je suis désolée, je vais devoir partir. Il y a un client qui m'attend au Kenya...  
-Dites, vous allez venir me rendre visite de temps en temps? demanda Dobby en la suivant. Je pourrais vous préparer ma spécialité : des brochettes de salamandres africaines saupoudrées de piment.  
-Vous rigolez? Mais c'est mon plat préféré!...

**_Fiche du mort C689:_**

**Nom et prénom**: _L'elfe de maison, Dobby_  
**Sexe et âge**: _Masculin, aucune idée_  
**Nationalité**: _Bonne question_  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Probablement une commotion cérébrale..._  
**Friandise préférée**: _Sucettes à la menthe (comme moi! (je l'adore!))_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**3h16**  
_Kenya_

Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud dans cet endroit! Elle marchait depuis des heures dans ce désert aride (et oui, encore un! Elle devait être maudite...) à la recherche de son prochain client, soit le M666. Qui était donc l'abruti qui était venu mourir au milieu des cactus, de sable et de plaines complètement desséchées ? La Mort continua à avancer péniblement, haletante, la langue traînant dans le sable. Elle jeta un regard noir au lion qui semblait le regarder un peu trop fixement.

-Comme si j'étais un morceau de viande! Mpfff...

Elle marcha encore un moment, regardant droit devant elle. Il n'y avait rien. Du vide, du vide et encore du vide.

-Taré d'Archibald, il s'est encore trompé d'endroit... AAAAAAAARHHHHHHHGGG!

Elle perdit brusquement pied, s'enfonçant sous la terre, ayant tombé dans un immense trou. La chute fut longue, infinie et noire.

-ARRHG! JE VAIS MOURIR, MAMAN!

Elle gloussa sitôt ces paroles dites. Elle, mourir? Et puis quoi encore! Ses pensées furent pourtant brutalement coupées, alors qu'elle s'écrasait lamentablement contre la surface dure du sol. Se relevant tout en se prenant les pieds dans sa longue cape, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Du moins, elle regarda ce qu'elle put. Tout était noir.

-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le son de sa voix se répercuta en écho. Elle gloussa à nouveau, son rire résonnant également.

-Arrête!  
_-Arrête!_  
-Non mais t'as fini de me copier?  
_-Non mais t'as fini de me copier?_  
-Non!  
_-Non!_  
-Non mais toi t'as pas bientôt fini? siffla une petite voix.

Elle poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts.

-Qui est là?  
_-Ccc'est ta consccciencce!_

Elle gémit de terreur, serrant plus fort sa faux dans sa main.

-Je vous avertis, je suis armée!

Une forme immense rampa jusqu'à elle, se redressant par la suite.

-Incline-toi devant ton maître, Mortelle! fit la voix sifflante.

La Mort haussa un sourcil.

-Et qui êtes-vous?  
-Je sssuis ton père!  
-Vraiment?  
-Suffit Nagini! fit une voix autoritaire. Laisse cette délicieuse jeune fille tranquille!

Un spectre vint voleter autour de la Mort, lui faisant un sourire d'ange. Il avait l'air jeune. Ses yeux étaient bruns, tout comme ses cheveux, mais son teint était extrêmement pâle. La Mort soupira.

-Et vous? Qui êtes-vous? Mon frère?  
-Moi? Oh non!

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant elle, bien bas.

-Milady, je me présente, Lord Voldemort!  
-QUOI ? fit la Mort. C'est vous qui m'arnaquez depuis des années avec votre pseudonyme?

Voldemort blêmit brutalement.

-Eh bien, je... je...

La Mort éclata de rire.

-Il faut croire que c'est moi qui vous volerai maintenant! Bien!

Elle sortit son stylo.

-Votre nom et prénom?

L'homme-spectre grogna.

-Je viens de vous le dire! Je suis Lord Voldemort!  
-Écoutez monsieur, j'essaie de faire ma job!

Voldemort lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Et si vous preniez une tasse de thé, avant cela, dans mon humble demeure?

La Mort regarda autour d'elle d'un air dégoûté, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques minutes de repos, après tout? Elle alla s'asseoir calmement à une table de pierre, sur un petit banc bancal. Voldemort vint par la suite déposer une jarre de verre devant elle, jarre de verre qui était remplie, à sa grande horreur, d'une eau jaunâtre. La Mort grimaça.

-Ça vous ennuie si je commence mon boulot?  
-Oh, non, pas du tout! Allez-y!

Elle se racla la gorge et sortit son calepin et son stylo.

-Alors, votre nom et votre âge?  
-Je suis né un jeudi... Il faisait beau, si mon souvenir est exact... C'était en 1918... J'ai donc quatre-vingt ans, vingt-six jours, trois heures, trente-quatre minutes et cinq secondes maintenant. Ma mère me prénomma Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'était le nom de mon imbécile de père! Je me suis par la suite donné le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Il renifla et s'assit devant elle, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

-Vous savez, je l'ai tué... Je me sens un peu coupable aujourd'hui.  
-Oooh... compatit la Mort. Je suis vraiment navré pour vous! Comment l'avez-vous tué?

Tom Jedusor reprit aussitôt une posture fière.

-Avec un sortilège, bien sûr!  
-Tss, tss, tss, fit la Mort. Voyons! Vous auriez dû utiliser une guillotine, vous y auriez pris beaucoup plus de plaisir, et vous n'auriez eu aucun remords, aujourd'hui!  
-Oh! Vous êtes fan de guillotine vous aussi? J'avoue que cette méthode était beaucoup plus jouissante! Avec tout le sang qui giclait, le bruit mat de la tête qui tombe dans le panier... Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de la potence?  
-La potence! Oh, mais cela aussi c'était génial! Le fait de briser le cou à quelqu'un, de le voir agoniser un peu et convulser... Vraiment, vous me remplaceriez très bien, mon cher Voldemort, j'ai l'impression! 

Elle prit ensuite le temps de noter quelques informations sur son calepin.

-Votre nationalité?  
-Je suis un Sang Pur!  
-Euh...  
-Oh! Pas ce genre de nationalité? Eh bien... Je suppose que je suis Anglais...

La Mort le regarda d'une manière étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, Britanniques, à mourir ces derniers jours, aux quatre coins du monde ?

Elle griffonna sur son calepin.

-Circonstances de votre mort?  
-Eh bien... Je mangeais tranquillement mes brochettes de salamandre d'Afrique saupoudrées de piment...  
-Il vous en reste? s'empressa de couper la Mort.  
-Euh... Oui, bien sûr...

Voyant le plat, posé un peu plus loin sur la table, la Mort s'empressa de le saisir et de prendre une des brochettes.

-Fonfihuer fe fou ie.  
-...

Voldemort la regarda un moment, puis reprit.

-Alors donc, je mangeais tranquillement mon dîner, quand soudain Nagini est venu me frôler, réclamant à manger. Bien sûr, comme c'est mon plat préféré, je n'ai pas voulu lui en donner, et j'ai continué de déguster, quand soudain, ce fut le noir total et je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit humide et qui sentait mauvais... Puis, j'ai revu la lumière...  
-Pas une grand lumière blanche tout de même? demanda la Mort, avant de reprendre une bouchée.  
-Euh... Non, pas vraiment... C'était plutôt la lumière venant du trou, dans le toit... Ensuite, je ne sais plus...  
-Hmmm je vois. Alors, soit vous souffrez du trouble de perte de la mémoire courte et que vous êtes tombé dans de l'eau qui sentait le souffre, ou alors votre serpent vous a mangé!  
-Nagini? M'avoir mangé?

Voldemort tourna la tête vers le reptile, lui décochant un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas des salamandres que j'aurais dû faire cuir, mais toi!

L'animal s'en fut rapidement se cacher sous un rocher, en rampant.

-Fotre firanfise fréfé'é om ? demanda la Mort.  
-Hmmm, j'aime bien les sucettes au sang. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé...  
-Eh bien, là où nous allons, on en fait la culture!  
-Qu'attendons-nous alors ?

Voldemort se leva d'un bond, et la Mort n'eut d'autre choix que de se dépêcher de finir son plat, avant de se lever à son tour et se saisir de sa faux.

-Suivez-moi mon ami... Et ne regardez pas les lumières!

**_Fiche du mort M666_**:

**Nom et prénom**: _Lord Voldemort_  
**Âge et sexe**: _C'est un homme, il n'y a pas de doute, vu son goût pour le sang! (Ce type est trop bien!) Il est âgé de quatre-vingt printemps (quelle crème utilise-t-il pour rester d'apparence aussi jeune ?)_  
**Nationalité**: _Un Anglais de Sang Pur. (Quelque chose comme ça... Appartiendrait-il à la famille royale ? Je devrai demander à Elisabeth II lorsque je la verrai...)_  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Dévoré par son serpent, Nagini._  
**Friandise préférée**: _Sucette au sang (chose peu étonnante, je dois dire...)_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**4h19**  
_Amsterdam, Hollande_

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur le centre-ville d'Amsterdam et pourtant les rues étaient déjà pleines de marcheurs. La Mort errait parmi ceux-ci depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais ne trouvait pas son client. Exaspérée, elle s'apprêtait à appeler Archibald quand la lame de sa faux se mit à émettre une lueur jaunâtre.

-Génial, ce Dard, dit-elle en continuant d'avancer.

La Mort arrêta devant une bouche d'égoûts quand la lumière de sa faux se fit presque éblouissante. Elle pencha la tête pour voir au fond du trou et vit un corps qui flottait dans l'eau crasseuse. À quelques mètres au-dessus de la surface, l'âme de la morte était assise sur un barreau de l'échelle et lisait un magazine à la lueur d'une baguette magique. Elle était grande, maigrichonne, et avait de longs cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau fait de peau de hérisson, aiguilles et tout. La Mort se pencha un peu plus et se râcla la gorge. L'âme flotta jusqu'au trottoir sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Eh, mademoiselle! dit la Mort. J'ai dû me réveiller à pas d'heure pour venir vous cueillir, vous auriez pas l'amabilité de me regarder?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille leva ses grands yeux bleus et vit la Mort. Au lieu de hurler et de partir en courant, comme le faisaient la majorité des clients, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes la Mort, non? demanda-t-elle.

La Mort eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment cette petite pouvait-elle la connaître?

-Oui... répondit-elle avec hésitation. On s'est déjà rencontré?  
-Mais bien sûr que non, seuls les morts peuvent vous voir! C'est mon père qui a écrit un article sur vous dans _Le Chicaneur_, fit-elle en désignant un article.

La Mort lorgna le titre. _Une Vie Après La Mort?_ Elle lut les premières lignes de l'article et constata qu'il s'agissait bien de son entreprise qu'on parlait. Elle se gratta la nuque en levant les yeux.

-Et euh... ils disent de bonnes choses sur moi?

L'âme rigola.

-Évidemment!  
-Comme quoi?  
-Eh bien, que sans vous, la Terre serait surpeuplée. Et que les fantômes n'existeraient pas.

Elle avait raison, la petite. La Mort sortit son calepin fleuri de la poche de sa cape, pour se le faire arracher des mains.

-Eh oh! cria-t-elle en voyant la morte feuilleter dans son registre. C'est à moi, ça!  
-Eh bien, vous en avez eu des clients! dit l'âme en parcourant les différentes pages des yeux. Ah, lui, je le reconnais! C'est Draco Malfoy, non?

À la pensée du beau blond, la Mort oublia son calepin.

-Il était craquant, non...

La jeune âme leva des yeux surpris vers elle.

-Vous pouvez aimer? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

La Mort sortit de sa transe, offusquée.

-Mais bien sûr que je peux aimer! Cette question... Je vous ferai savoir qu'à quelques millions d'années, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge! J'ai autant d'amants dont j'ai besoin!  
-Eh, pas besoin de vous fâcher! répondit calmement la petite blondinette.

Elle rendit son calepin à la Mort, en sortit un de la poche de derrière de ses jeans, et décrocha un stylo de derrière son oreille droite.

-Mais vous faites quoi, là? s'étonna la Mort. C'est mon travail, de poser des questions!  
-Je sais bien, répondit la fille en cherchant une page vierge. C'est juste que mon père  c'est l'éditeur du _Chicaneur_, vous savez, le magazine  m'a appris de profiter de toutes les rencontres que je ferais. Vous connaître est une chance inouïe que je ne devrais pas laisser passer. C'est pourquoi je voudrais conduire une petite entrevue, que j'enverrai ensuite à mon père pour un futur article inédit!

La Mort regarda sa cliente quelques instants, clignant des yeux bêtement.

-Mais vous êtes morte...  
-Et puis? Les décédés n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser le système postal?

La Mort hésita quelques instants, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle accepta la proposition de l'âme, et les deux demoiselles s'assirent sur deux poubelles renversées qui trainaient devant la porte d'un appartement.

-Bon, pour commencer, racontez-moi comment se passe une journée dans votre vie... ou votre mort, je ne sais pas...

La Mort s'apprêtait à répondre quand son téléphone vibra contre son ventre la faisant éclater de rire.

-Attendez quelques instants... hihihi... je dois répondre, ça doit être mon assistant, Archibald.

Pendant que la morte devenue intervieweuse notait quelques mots dans son calepin, la Mort appuya sur la touche Répondre' et pressa le cellulaire à son oreille.

-Oui?... Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ramasse une morte, comme d'habitude!... Une demi-heure, déjà?... QUATORZE?... Bon, j'abrège ici et j'arrive tout de suite!... Non Archie, tu n'as pas le droit de manger mes réglisses!

Elle raccrocha en ronchonnant et se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Désolée ma petite, mais notre entrevue sera pour un autre jour. Vous prendrez rendez-vous avec Archibald. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de votre nom.  
-Luna Lovegood, répondit-elle, ne semblant absolument pas déçue.  
-Âge et sexe? continua la Mort en notant les réponses dans son carnet.  
-Dix-sept ans, fille.  
-Nationalité?  
-Anglaise.

La Mort leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la mode pour les anglais de mourir, ces temps-ci?

-Circonstances de votre mort?  
-Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis tombée dans le trou de l'égoût.  
-Friandise préférée?  
-Quoi?  
-Vous avez bien entendu.  
-Cannes de Noël.  
-Merci beaucoup. Veuillez me suivre.

**_Fiche du mort A5678_**:

**Nom**: _Luna Lovegood_  
**Sexe et âge**: _Femelle, 17 ans_  
**Nationalité**: _Devinez?_  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Tombée dans une bouche d'égoûts. Mouarf!_  
**Friandise préférée**: _Cannes de Noël_

* * *

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre terminé. Je vous annonce avec ceci que nous sommes rendues exactement à la moitié de notre fic. Profitez-en pour nous laisser une petite review! 


	6. Comment fuir la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. 

**Titre** : How to deal with Death  
**Auteures** : Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre** : Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Avertissement** : Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
**Nota Bene** : Cet fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé** : Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, lisez ce qui vient... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR** :  
zagan: Merci d'avoir suivi How to Deal depuis ses débuts! Nous apprécions beaucoup tes encouragements! Bonne lecture!

ange de un cisme: Hmm, je crois pas avoir totalement compris l'explication de ton nom, mais bref! Passons! Ah, les noms des futurs mort sont sous très haute surveillance (je crois qu'ils sont sous mon lit, en fait...) alors tu ne sauras pas avant temps et lieux si ton Ryry meurt ou pas! Son patron, c'est... euh... nous! Les Moires, Clotho, Lach et moi, Atro! Aha, je m'en suis pas mal sortie de celle-là! Bref, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre!

aresse: Eh oui, il y a tant de personnages que ça! Je ne peux pas te dire si Harry mourra, tu devras lire pour savoir :P Amuse-toi bien!

floOo'z: Comment ça, ça faisait longtemps! Peuh! Je te ferais savoir qu'on se force à écrire le plus vite possible! ;) Pour l'instant, voici la suite!

divine-sigyn: Drôle et lugubre. C'est justement ce qu'on voulait faire! Enfin, au moins drôle, le lugubre est venu tout seul. Il reste des gros morceaux en effet (mouahahaha...) En espérant que tu vas continuer à lire pour les voir passer!

Morwan: Hé, dis pas que Dobby est stupide! Faut pas parler en mal des morts! La référence à Gollum était dans la partie de la mort de Firenze. Si tu as vu les films, elle est assez difficile à rater, en fait... Il y a plein de références à pleins de livres ou de films cachés dans les chapitres (je dirais en moyenne une par partie). À toi de les trouver! Bon, je passerai à la Mort le message qu'elle pourra prendre son congé dans quelques temps. Bonne suite de lecture!

hermy: Gros bisous à toi aussi! On espère que tu vas continuer à adorer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Chapitre 5: Comment fuir la Mort**

**7hOO** (l'heure des agents secrets!)  
_Coin perdu, Amazonie_

La chaleur était suffocante, mais elle se faufila tout de même à travers les lianes et les broussailles, brandissant sa faux devant elle et déchiquetant tout ce qui se trouvait dans les environs, afin de se créer un passage.

Elle déboucha finalement au centre d'une clairière et aperçut, au loin, une immense forme qui s'agitait en tout sens. La Mort s'en approcha, découvrant un immense végétal. Un sourire étrange se forma sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que la plante essayait d'avaler. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de son client, le M234, ou du moins de ses pieds. La Mort, mue par un certain entrain qu'elle ne s'était pas connu depuis des siècles, se mit à sautiller autour de la plante en chantant à tue-tête :

_-Joli petit moucheron, pourquoi es-tu grognon? Dans la toile emprisonné, tu te feras manger!_  
-Vous... Vous voulez me manger? demanda soudain une voix tremblante derrière elle.

Se retournant vers celle-ci, la Mort put apercevoir un jeune homme plutôt grassouillet qui louchait sur sa faux.

Oh! fit-elle, ravie. Vous vous y connaissez en faux? Celle-ci date du Tiers Âge. Vous savez, cette époque qui nous a valu une grande révolution, après la destruction d'un grand seigneur noir...?

Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus avant que le garçon ne se mette à hurler de terreur et ne tourne les talons abruptement, s'enfuyant à toute jambe.

Hein? Non! Non! Revenez ici jeune homme! Je dois vous emmener vers l'au-delà! Je dois faire mon job! Revenez ici!

Elle se lança à sa poursuite, sa longue cape noire volant derrière elle. L'homme devant elle courait toujours comme un dément (elle se demanda vaguement quelle grandeur de camisole de force elle devrait lui procurer, une fois qu'elle l'aurait emmené), apparemment peu enclin à vouloir mourir. Ah, ces humains! Piquant un sprint, la Mort le rattrapa étrangement. Bondissant, elle s'étala au sol, brandissant sa faux et l'abattant sur un des pans de la cape du garçon.

Je vous tiens! s'écria-t-elle, jubilante.

La Mort se releva et s'épousseta.

Je suis par contre navrée de vous annoncer que je devrai vous envoyer la note concernant le pressing de ma cape.  
-Qui... Qui êtes-vous? demanda le jeune homme, toujours étendu au sol, de façon grotesque.  
-Moi? La Mort, dans toute sa splendeur! Enfin... Avec un peu de terre sur le visage...  
-Vous... êtes une femme?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle allait encore répondre à cela!

Et vous, qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle, sortant son calepin fleuri.  
-Ne- Neville Londubat.  
-Bon! C'est déjà un début! Votre sexe et votre âge?  
-Quoi? Non! Vous n'êtes pas la Mort! Je suis certain que vous faites partie d'un réseau de prostitution Moldu et que vous voulez me capturer! Me kidnapper! Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis un homme et que j'ai presque dix-huit ans!... _Merde_!  
-Je suis la Mort! grommela celle-ci. Et _vous_ êtes mort! Circonstances de votre décès? Et pendant qu'on y est, votre nationalité?  
-Euh, fit le dénommé C234, et bien... Je faisais des recherches pour le Centre de Médicomagie d'Angleterre sur cette nouvelle plante, en grattant à la base d'une glande qui se trouve à la base de la tige, lorsque la plante a brutalement refermé ses pétales sur moi. Puis elle s'est mise à me secouer et... Tout est devenu noir! Ensuite, vous êtes arrivée! Je ne pourrai jamais retourner en Angleterre, hein?  
-Hmm, hmm, répondit la Mort, grattant avec son stylo rose bonbon dans son calepin. Vous avez une friandise préférée?  
-Oh oui! J'adore les sucettes à la rhubarbe!

La Mort le délivra de sa faux après avoir rangé tout son matériel.

Que Diable! soupira-t-elle, avant de glousser. De mon temps, on n'utilisait pas les faux ainsi! Suivez-moi!

Elle se réajusta et s'en fut prendre le chemin inverse, Neville lui emboîtant le pas, et regardant par la même occasion autour de lui, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, sans grand succès pour lui, malheureusement.

**_Fiche du mort M234:_**

**Nom et prénom**: _Ne- Neville Londubat (étrange nom)_  
**Sexe et Âge**: _Un pauvre garçon de presque dix-huit ans!_  
**Nationalité**: _Encore un foutu Anglais!_  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Après m'avoir fui, il m'a révélé être mort en étant dévoré par une plante carnivore!_  
**Friandise préférée**: _Sucette à la rhubarbe (ce garçon aime les plantes!)_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**14h08**  
_Ottery St. Catchpole, Angleterre (encore?)_

Archibald, vous êtes sûr que c'est ici? Non écoutez, c'est que la maison tient à peine debout. Un peu plus et elle s'écroule sur ma tête... Non je n'ai pas d'assurances!... Qu... Comment osez-vous? Je vous déteste!

La Mort mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique avec son "associé" et poussa un profond soupir. On l'avait catapultée en Angleterre, encore une fois, dans un petit village paumé où voir un autre être humain relevait du miracle.

Qu'il aille faire un tour chez Satan... grommela-t-elle en poussant la petite porte en bois pour entrer au jardin du "Terrier" (bien choisi pour une maison dans un trou pareil).

Elle n'avait même pas mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'elle entendait déjà des hurlements hystériques et des explosions de feux d'artifices. Quelque part dans le bordel, quelqu'un hurla :

MAMAN! IL Y A COMME UN LÉGER PROBLÈME! TU PEUX VENIR UNE SECONDE?

Bingo!

La Mort entra dans la maison et contourna une rangée d'assiettes sales qui se rendaient dans l'évier à la file indienne. Elle actionna le système de repérage intégré à sa faux et suivit la lueur jaune jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps; dans une chambre, il y avait trois têtes rousses (ses semblables!) attroupées autour d'un corps. En s'approchant, la Mort remarqua les énormes plaies sur le visage de la victime.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? demanda une adolescente rousse.  
-Je crois qu'il a mal réagit à l'Acromantula-in-the-box.  
-Tu crois qu'il restait encore un peu de poison sur ses pinces, George?...

La Mort détourna les yeux du spectacle et se tourna vers une âme recroquevillée sur un lit.

Bonjour, je suis la Mort et je viens vous chercher, car vous êtes mort! Nom et prénom je vous prie.

L'âme d'un dadais rouquin (encore! C'est une véritable mine d'or!) se hissa à sa hauteur.

Pardon?  
-Nom et prénom je vous prie.  
-Heu... Neville Londubat!

La Mort fronça les sourcils et feuilleta dans son petit calepin.

Neville Londubat? Mais je l'ai eu il y a à peine une heure!

Silence.

Oh! Regardez, un dragon va s'écraser dans la fenêtre! cria l'âme en pointant derrière elle.  
-Où ça! hurla la Mort en se retournant brusquement.

Elle vit l'âme de son client la contourner et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, sauter à pieds joints dans son corps.

Fuck! souffla la Mort.

À côté, il y eut un cri général.

Ron? Ron ça va? demanda l'adolescente.  
-Ça alors, on croyait que tu étais mort!...

La Mort dégaina son portable.

Allô Archibald? C'est moi. On a comme un léger problème...

**_Fiche du mort E1772:_**

**Nom et prénom**: _Je ne sais pas, mais il était roux!_  
**Sexe et âge**: _Masculin je crois, en bas de 100_  
**Nationalité**: _Au hasard... Anglaise!_  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Ben heu..._  
**Friandise préférée**: _C'est à dire que je..._

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**16h07**  
_Hollywood, États-Unis_

La Mort avançait calmement le long d'une allée bordée de palmiers. Elle voyait à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle l'attroupement qui entourait son client. Malgré le nombre de morts horribles qu'elle avait vues dans le courant de sa vie, elle était encore un peu dégoûtée par la vue du sang. Juste un tout petit peu. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se pressait pas vers le H317 qui l'attendait.

Malgré tout, elle finit par se retrouver aux abords de la foule. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle pénétra dans la mêlée, bousculant quelques gens au passage.

Eh, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, grogna une vois grave.

La Mort se retourna d'un fouet, le cur battant la chamade, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était invisible aux yeux des vivants. L'homme qui avait parlé ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais à son voisin, qui ne tarda pas à rétorquer :

Je ne t'ai pas touché, patate!

La Mort recula furtivement quand les deux hommes se mirent à se battre.

_"Ils sont fous, ces Américains"_, se dit-elle en se frayant un chemin vers le centre de la foule.

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une éclaircie au centre de laquelle se trouvait le corps d'un jeune garçon, à peine reconnaissable tellement il était mutilé. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, la Mort leva le regard vers l'âme qui la fixait avec de grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

Que... quoi... qui êtes-vous? hoqueta-t-il.  
-Je suis la Mort. Je suis venue vous chercher. Quel est votre nom?

L'esprit la fixa quelques instants de plus, puis fonça vers le sol et réintégra son corps.

Eh! Revenez ici tout de suite! cria la Mort.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de bol, aujourd'hui.

Regardez! Ses doigts ont remué! s'exclama une jeune fille dans l'attroupement.  
-Derniers spasmes musculaires, probablement, expliqua un homme dans la quarantaine en blouse blanche, agenouillé à côté du corps.

La Mort se força à regarder à terre et vie l'âme du blondinet sortir piteusement de son ancien corps.

Ah, vous voyez bien que ça ne marche pas! On ne me la fait pas si facilement!

La mort baissa les yeux et se remit à renifler.

Bon bon bon, rien de tout ça, le réprimanda la Mort. Votre nom?  
-Colin Creevey, marmonna-t-il.  
-Quoi?  
-Colin Creevey, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.  
-Ah. Parfait. Sexe et âge?  
-Masculin, 17 ans.

La Mort le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, haussa les épaules et nota la réponse dans son carnet.

Nationalité? Non! Laissez-moi deviner. Anglais?  
-Oui...  
-Évidemment. Circonstances de votre mort?

À cette question, Colin se remit à pleurnicher.

Ah non! Arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite et racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé!

Le petit blond ravala ses larmes et raconta comment il s'était fait écraser par des fans enragés de Brad Pitt, qu'il était venu photographier. La Mort réprima un sourire. Cette mort lui faisait penser à celle de Firenze, l'hippocampe-centaure, d'il y a quelques jours.

Votre friandise préférée?  
-La réglisse noire.  
-Bien. Veuillez me suivre.  
-Mais je ne veux pas mourir!

La Mort soupira et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Colin n'était plus devant elle. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle, mais peine perdue : il avait disparu. Elle reposa le regard sur le corps tout juste quand le docteur, les doigts sur le poignet de Creevey, annonçait à tout le monde :

Ça y est, il est définitivement décédé.

La Mort sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son assistant.

Archie, nous avons un problème.

**_Fiche du mort H317:_**

**Nom**: _Colin le pleurnichard Creevey_  
**Sexe et âge**: _Mâle de 17 ans (je ne lui en aurais donné pas plus de 13...)_  
**Nationalité**: _Kyrdzhikistanais... histoire de mettre de la variété._  
**Circonstances de la mort**: _Piétiné par une foule en furie._  
**Friandise préférée**: _Réglisse noire_  
**Autres caractéristiques**: _Âme portée disparue._

* * *

Au risque de me répéter, ça vous dit de nous laisser une review? Nous apprécirions... apprécierions (?) beaucoup! Allez, c'est pas long! Juste appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche, laisser quelques mots d'encouragement...


	7. Comment ennuyer la Mort

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Titre :** How to deal with Death  
**Auteures :** Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell7 et MissTick)  
**Genre :** Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Avertissement :** Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
**Nota Bene :** Cet fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé :** Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, lisez ce qui vient... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR :**  
zagan: Merci bien pour les encouragements (eh oui, c'est le bon mot, parce que c'est pas toujours la joie d'écrire, malgré ce qu'on dit...). Pour l'originalité des morts, on essaie de se surpasser à chaque fois. J'espère que tu vas aimer celles-ci!  
aresse: Ah, l'invention de How to Deal... Tout a commencé un bel après-midi de juillet, les trois Moires parlaient de la mort (allez savoir pourquoi...). Clotho a suggéré que ça serait drôle si la Mort était une rousse hyper sarcastique. L'idée nous est revenue bien plus tard, vers minuit. Atropos a sorti le titre 'Comment soudoyer la Mort', et le reste de la fic a germé de cette pousse. À minuit. En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, et continue à t'amuser avec ce chapitre!  
ange de un cisme: Ouais, j'avoue que la Mort n'a pas écopé des meilleures aventures, ce dernier chapitre... Et celles-là, d'après toi, elles sont mieux?  
Philmew: Oui oui, ne t'nquiète pas, on n'a pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter! On l'aime trop pour ça, cette chère Mort!  
Morwan: On va pas te taper, on est pas fan de Brad Pitt non plus! Nous sommes contentes de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre. Maintenant, en voici un autre qui va peut-être plus t'inspirer pour la review!

* * *

**_How to deal with Death_**  
**Comment ennuyer la Mort**

**7h08**  
_Londres, Angleterre (c'est une blague?)_

La Mort regarda la cabine téléphonique rouge qui se trouvait devant elle, l'air perplexe. Prudemment, elle poussa la porte de la cabine et s'approcha du téléphone à moitié brisé. Quel était le numéro que Archibald lui avait donné déjà? Ah oui! 62442.

Elle composa le chiffre et presque aussitôt, une voix de Barbie s'enclencha.

"Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite!"  
"Gneuh" dit la Mort.

Elle approcha le combiné de sa bouche.

"Heu, je suis la Mort, alias votre pire cauchemar. Je viens chercher mon client" dit-elle.  
"Merci" dit la voix féminine un peu trop joyeusement. "Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe."

Un cliquetis métallique indiqua que le badge en question était tombé dans le réceptacle de métal. En ramassant l'objet, la Mort éclata d'un rire hystérique.

Un passant freina devant la cabine et regarda à l'intérieur, avant de continuer son chemin en haussant des épaules.

Sur le badge, il était inscrit : "Votre pire cauchemar, vient chercher son client"

"Je crois bien que je vais le garder" dit la Mort en l'accrochant fièrement sur sa robe.

Le plancher de la cabine se mit soudainement à descendre comme un ascenseur. Un peu paniquée, la Mort regarda la rue disparaître. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, une lumière d'une blancheur quasi-divine l'aveugla.

"Ça y est!" s'écria-t-elle en tombant à genoux. "On va finalement me remercier de mes services et je pourrai passer le restant de l'éternité à boire des margaritas sur le bord de ma piscine hors terre!"  
"Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée!"  
"Mmmmmmerde..." dit la Mort en se relevant à contrecur.

Elle enleva une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle se doutait être les ascenseurs. Tout en traversant le gigantesque hall, la Mort croisa une jeune sorcière et son chien qui se mit à japper comme un dément en la voyant.

"Je déteste les animaux" grommela-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir comme un déchaînée pour ne pas rater l'ascenseur.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de musique ringarde comme dans les ascenseurs moldus, mais la voix de la femme Barbie était toujours là. Elle indiqua les différents étages et remercia la Mort lorsque celle-ci descendit au niveau trois : le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques.

"Alors, alors... Dernier bureau à droite..." marmonna la Mort, le nez plongé dans son agenda tout en avançant parmi les nombreux boxes.

Elle finit par arriver devant une porte en bois finement travaillée où était placardé un écriteau.

"Cogner... avant d'entrer" lut-elle en plissant les yeux. "Et puis quoi encore! Je vais me gêner!"

La Mort éclata d'un rire sardonique mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Un roux.

Encore un.

Elle se souvenait très bien de son dernier client (roux) qui lui avait filé entre les doigts sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, elle avait la situation bien en contrôle. Pas question de perdre celui-là.

"Bonjour" dit-elle en s'approchant précautionneusement. "Je suis la Mort (elle pointa son badge) et je viens vous chercher, car vous êtes mort."

L'âme du roux à lunettes s'éleva à sa hauteur.

"Oui, je sais. Je vous attendais. Votre système est plutôt lent, d'ailleurs."

La Mort faillit s'étouffer.

"Qwaa?" balbutia-t-elle.  
"Je suis mort depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre indication en attendant votre venue."  
"Vous êtes pas un peu fou! Vous pensez que vous êtes le seul à être mort aujourd'hui? Comme si j'allais me mettre à distribuer des cartons d'invitations!"  
"Règle numéro un : Le client à toujours raison."  
"Mais vous avez tort!"  
"Règle numéro deux : Si le client à tort, se référer à la règle numéro un."

La Mort se força pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, histoire d'éviter de tuer un mort.

"D'aaaaccord, monsieur je-sais-tout. Je vais vous poser quelques questions et ensuite vous pourrez aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre avec vos stupides règles..."  
"Sans règles, le monde ne serait que chaos. C'est d'ailleurs la devise du département avec les trois mots d'ordre : Structure, Discipline et Rigueur."  
"C'est ça, c'est ça" grommela la Mort. "Alors. Nom et prénom?"  
"Percival Ignatius Weasley."  
"Très bien" toussota la Mort pour cacher son fou rire. "Sexe et âge?"  
"Masculin, vingt et un ans."  
"Nationalité?"  
"Anglaise."  
"Évidemment" marmonna-t-elle, concentrée à écrire les réponses de son client. "Circonstances de votre mort? Au fait, il est où, votre corps?"

Le mort se gratta le cou.

"Oh. Ils l'ont emmené."  
"Qui ça, ils?"  
"Les Calinours."  
"Hein?"  
"C'était une plaisanterie. Je voulais parler des médicomages."  
"Quel humour!..."

Il n'eut pas l'air de saisir le sarcasme.

"J'avais reçu un nouveau modèle de chaudron à étudier. Vous savez, il faut que tout soit parfait. Un alliage de cuivre et de zinc finement travaillé en un épais  mais pas trop  fond de chaudron solide, comme nos consommateurs les aiment. Sinon, c'est la catastrophe! Souvenons-nous de 1958, l'année où la compagnie Sparkless a fait faillite après que des centaines que dis-je- des milliers de leurs clients aient été victimes d'explosion des susdits chaudrons. Magnus Zigos, le directeur, avait été traîné en justice pour ne pas avoir engagé un spécialiste averti dans l'inspection des chaudrons. Oh bien sûr, le "spécialiste" n'avait pas un si gros travail à faire. Vérifier les soudures, jeter quelques sorts, faire des tests de résistance et le tour est joué. Mais vous savez, dans ces années, n'importe qui était engagé sans aucun préalable."  
"..."  
"J'ai d'ailleurs un oncle qui était ramoneur et qui a été honoré du poste de vice-président au Conseil International des Sorciers. C'est dire l'importance que les gens accordaient au curriculum vitae! Ha, ha, ha! Tout ça pour revenir aux chaudrons. Je disais donc que j'avais reçu un nouveau modèle à inspecter. Un très beau spécimen, quoi que peu résistant au niveau du contre-poids, des engrenages et de la peinture. J'aurais dû me méfier."  
"..."  
"Il n'a même pas passé le test du dihydrogénotétraoxophosphate, vous vous rendez compte !"  
"Et alors?"  
"Il m'a explosé en plein visage. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque la dose d'ions est trop forte."  
"Ah" dit la Mort en se forçant pour rester éveillée. "Et quelle est votre sorte de friandise préférée?"

Le rouquin eut un air outragé.

"Sachez, madame, que j'ai été dégoûté à tout jamais par les friandises!"

"D'accord (bâillement) c'est bien Si vous voulez bien me (bâillement) suivre..."

**_Fiche du mort B12289 :_**

**Nom et prénom :** _Percy  le petit cheval ennuyant - Weasley_  
**Sexe et âge :** _Masculin, 21 (il n'avait pas l'air aussi vieux)_  
**Nationalité :** _Désolée, mais je ne marche plus à ce petit jeu..._  
**Circonstances de la mort :** _Blablabla... un chaudron lui a explosé en plein visage... blablala _  
**Friandise préférée :** _Les petits crocodiles blancs et verts (Haha! C'est un mensonge!)_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**8h34**  
_Londres, Angleterre_

Ah, revoilà cette bonne vieille Sainte-Mangouste! La Mort avait passé plusieurs bons moments dans cet hôpital à chercher des clients. Elle appréciait particulièrement le sentiment morbide qui régnait dans les couloirs. Et aussi, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle connaisse cet endroit mieux que le fond de sa poche, alors elle ne pouvait pas se perdre. Son client d'aujourd'hui se trouvait au quatrième étage, celui des blessés par sorts.

Se sentant pleine d'énergie, elle emprunta les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Au troisième étage, elle regretta son choix et dut s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, elle atteignit le quatrième et se dirigea vers l'aile des résidents à long terme.

Elle avait à peine tourné le coin du corridor quand elle s'enfargea et s'étala de tout son long... dans une montagne de fleurs! Elle se releva au plus vite, épousseta sa robe en pestant contre l'odeur de pot-pourri qui régnait et posa les yeux sur la scène qui l'attendait. Le sol du corridor était jonché de bouquets de fleurs, d'oursons en peluche, de chocolat et d'autres babioles du même genre. La Mort prit une grande respiration et plongea, tenant devant elle sa faux comme une arme. Avant de se rendre à la porte, elle dut réduire en bouillie plusieurs bouquets, décapiter deux oursons et avaler une dizaine de friandises, en guise de récompense. Finalement, elle atteint la chambre du mort.

Le corps de celui-ci était toujours étendu sur le lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un drap lui couvrant le bas du corps. Il aurait presque pu avoir l'air noble si son visage n'était pas teinté de cette horrible couleur verdâtre. Son âme, quant à elle, était debout à quelques pas et gribouillait sur un bout de papier. Il leva les yeux en entendant entrer la Mort et se précipita vers elle. Décidément, les clients avaient des réactions de plus en plus étranges en la rencontrant.

"Voulez-vous un autographe?" lui demanda l'homme surexcité.  
"Que... quoi?" bégaya la Mort, pas sûre de comprendre.  
"Un autographe! C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue, non?"  
"Euh, non, en fait, je suis la Mort, et..."  
"La Mort? Mais non, ce ne peut pas être vous, vous êtes un homme!"

La Mort était offusquée. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là?

"Oui, je suis la Mort," répéta celle-ci plus fermement. "Je suis venue vous chercher."

Le client, cependant, ne l'écoutait pas et avait recommencé à gribouiller sur son parchemin. Avant que la Mort ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui tendit ce papier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Voilà!"

Sur le papier était écrit le nom Gilderoy Lockhart' en lettres cursives un peu enfantines. La Mort leva des yeux ronds.

"Vous êtes Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
"Lui-même en chair et en os! Vous me connaissez?"  
"Bien sûr! Mon assistant m'a donné votre livre _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la Mort_ pour Noël."  
"Et vous avez aimé?"  
"À vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé un peu..."  
"C'était un de mes préférés! J'ai adoré l'écrire, encore plus le vivre! Rencontrer la Mort, vous vous imaginez?"  
"Euh, oui, assez bien... Voyez-vous..."  
"Mademoiselle, je vous assure que ce n'est pas à tous les jours qu'on fait une rencontre comme ça!"

La Mort le regardait, bouche bée. Lockhart parlait tellement, et si peu de ce qu'il disait faisait du sens, c'en était presque incroyable. Elle décida d'intervenir à un moment où il reprenait son souffle.

"Monsieur Lockhart! Je suis bien heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais..."  
"Je n'ai pas fini, ma chère!" la réprimanda-t-il. "Je disais justement que la Mort est un personnage absolument fa-sci-nant! Je l'ai rencontré à deux reprises dans ma vie..."

La Mort l'écouta encore quelques instants, puis, réalisant qu'il était parti pour un long monologue, se permit un bâillement et laissa son esprit vagabonder. La journée étant peu fructueuse, côté morts, elle avait le temps de le laisser parler jusqu'à épuisement total.

En entendant le mot rendez-vous' dans le discours de l'écrivain, elle se souvint qu'elle avait invité Cupidon à souper, ce soir-là. Elle ne savait pas si elle rentrerait à temps, avec cet hurluberlu qui semblait prêt à radoter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

"Mademoiselle!" cria presque le client, faisant sursauter la Mort. "Avez-vous une quelconque idée de l'inutilité du travail qu'effectue la Mort?"

Eh bien, elle était bonne, celle-là! La Mort se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire d'un air niais. Tout pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors qu'il repartait dans son discours en agitant voluptueusement les mains pour ponctuer ses opinions, la Mort sortit son calepin et gribouilla quelques notes dessus. Puis, souriant malicieusement, esquissa une caricature  assez bien réussie, d'après elle  de Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même. Le dessin le figurait dans une pose digne d'une réclame de shampooing, cheveux dans le vent et tout et tout.

"Tenez, tenez!" s'exclama le client en lui fourrant une demi-douzaine de livres dans les bras, lui faisant presque échapper son carnet. "Vous n'avez pas à me supplier ainsi, ils sont tous signés!"  
"Vous... supplier?" bafouilla la Mort, interloquée.  
"Croyez-moi, mademoiselle Smith, vos amis seront absolument ravis de recevoir ces livres en cadeaux!"  
"Mademoiselle... Smith?"  
"Voyez-vous, dans ce livre, je raconte comment j'ai terrassé à grands risques un chien de prairie envahi d'un esprit malsain..."

Levant les yeux au ciel, la Mort reprit son vagabondage. Remarquant que Lockhart ne semblait même plus avoir conscience de sa présence, elle s'assit confortablement sur le lit d'hôpital le plus près, heureusement inoccupé. Juste quand elle venait de trouver une position confortable, l'écrivain se tourna vers elle, les yeux grand ouverts et le visage rouge, semblant manquer de souffle après son long monologue. La Mort profita du moment de répit et se leva d'un bond, cahier dans une main et plume de kiwi dans l'autre.

"Votre âge!"  
"Ah, mademoiselle, je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir vu toutes les horreurs qui ont ponctué mon passé. Vous voyez, je n'avais que..."  
"Oui, bon, ça va," l'interrompit la Mort, préférant ne pas avoir de réponse à retomber dans un discours interminable. "Nationalité?"  
"Qui d'autre qu'un Anglais aurait pu commettre autant d'actes aussi dangereux et braves?"

La Mort haussa un sourcil, préférant ne rien dire.

"Circonstances de la mort?"  
"Quelle mort?"  
"La vôtre."  
"Ah, oui! Eh bien, ce matin, les médecins m'ont dit de prendre une de ces pilules vertes à chaque jour..."

La Mort ouvrit la bouteille et la découvrit vide. Cela expliquait la couleur du cadavre...

"Friandise préférée?"

Lockhart la regarda, incrédule.

"Le Paradis fait un sondage," dit-elle d'une voix morne.  
"Le Paradis? Wouah! Vous y avez déjà été? Vous connaissez Dieu? Et le Diable? Vous connaissez Lucifer?"  
"Vous voulez les rencontrer?"  
"Et comment!"  
"Alors suivez-moi..."

**_Fiche du mort O127_**

**Nom :** _Gilderoy Lockhart (le grand, le meilleur...)_  
**Sexe et âge :** _Mâle, dans la fleur de l'âge (mouais, bon...)_  
**Nationalité :** _Anglais Arrogant_  
**Circonstances de la mort :** _Overdose de médocs vert pomme. Faut être frappé, quand même..._  
**Friandise préférée :** _Vous demanderez à Lucifer..._

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**11h54**  
_Glencorse, Irlande_

"Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!"

Le stade où elle se trouvait était empli de gens qui hurlaient, criaient, glapissaient. Les supporters de l'équipe irlandaise de football étaient hystériques. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à beugler ainsi, alors que le joueur étoile était étendu au sol, au milieu du stade, la tête presque détachée du corps. La Mort s'en approcha, son calepin déjà à la main. Elle jubilait. Il y avait du sang partout, une partie de l'herbe tendre et verte n'était plus verte, mais bien carmin. Regardant tout autour, elle tenta de repérer l'âme du garçon.

Celui-ci se trouvait non loin, près d'un but, s'obstinant à taper dans un ballon. La Mort s'approcha de lui. Rapidement pourtant, elle se rendit compte que ce minable petit joueur de foot était tellement obnubilé par son jeu qu'il ne la remarquait même pas! Elle! L'Ange de la Mort! _La_ Mort!

"Excusez-moi jeune homme..."

Toujours rien.

"Cela vous dérangerait-il de me prêter un peu de votre attention...?"

Un dragon rose bonbon aurait pu passer, le garçon ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué plus.

"_Hum hum!_"  
"ARGH!"

Le joueur se retourna presque aussitôt, regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé, son regard se posant finalement sur elle.

"Ah!... C'est vous qui avez fait de bruit? Le professeur Ombrage n'est pas ici, hein?"

La Mort le regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Le professeur Ombrage? Ça me dit quelque chose..."

Elle se mit à feuilleter son calepin.

"Ombrage... Ombrage...? Ah! Voilà! Dolores Jane Ombrage, morte l'année dernière, après s'être fait fracasser la tête par ses assiettes de porcelaine aux figures de chatons  tout simplement horribles. Enfin bref..."

Elle prit une page vierge et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, rassemblant convenablement sa cape.

"Votre nom et prénom?"  
"Je suis le joueur étoile Dean Thomas, capitaine de l'équipe irlandaise de football, celui qui a..."  
"Oui, oui...," grommela la Mort en levant les yeux au ciel. "Sexe et âge?"  
"J'ai très exactement dix-sept ans! Comme le numéro de mon maillot! Ce même maillot avec lequel j'ai compté le dernier but l'année dernière et qui nous a valu la victoire de..."  
"Un homme!" marmonna la Mort, griffonnant vivement dans son calepin fleuri. "Votre nationalité? Attendez! Laissez-moi deviner! Vous êtes Anglais!"  
"Quoi! Pas du tout! Pensez-vous qu'un Anglais joue aussi bien au football que moi? Mpfff! Je suis Irlandais, et fier de l'être!"  
"À la bonne heure! Enfin une nouvelle clientèle! J'ai cru qu'il faudrait augmenter le budget au bureau, pour acheter une quantité industrielle de thé!"

Dean la regarda avec suspicion.

"Ahem... Laissez tomber! Circonstances de votre mort?"  
"Eh bien... voyez-vous, tout a commencé lorsque, au début du match, moi et mon équipe avons fait plus de points et fait enrager l'autre équipe et puis..."

La Mort roula des yeux, ennuyée au plus haut point. Elle bâilla et se mit à dessiner dans son calepin, griffonnant une potence et un homme qui convulsait au bout de sa corde.

"Vous m'écoutez?"  
"Hein?" sursauta la Mort. "Oh! Oui, oui, je note toutes ces choses... pertinentes, donc vous m'assommez! Non! Me parlez! Me parlez! Vous avez une friandise préférée?"  
"Oh oui! J'adore Praline Longue Langue! Je me souviens la fois où..."  
"Vous avez réussi à la fermer deux petites minutes?" marmonna la Mort, se relevant. "Veuillez me suivre, A456" le coupa-t-elle finalement et précipitamment.

**_Fiche du A456 :_**

**Nom et prénom :** _Dean-je-suis-le-joueur-le-plus-vantard-qui-existe-Thomas._  
**Sexe et âge :** _Un gros macho de dix-sept ans._  
**Nationalité :** _IL N'EST PAS ANGLAIS! Vive les farfadets!_  
**Circonstances de la mort :** _S'est fait défoncer la tête par un ballon de foot! Ironie du sort..._  
**Friandise préférée :** _Praline Longue Langue (censurer immédiatement ces bonbons de sur le marché! Ils sont la cause de cas désespérés! Maman! (hmmm, c'est vrai, j'en ai pas...))_

* * *

Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos. Nous sommes en vacances pour l'instant et donc dans l'impossibilité d'écrire. Veuillez nous laisser une review après le bip sonore, pour que nous puissions y répondre à la fin des vacances.

_BIIIIIIIIIIP_


	8. Comment se faire détester de la Mort

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! De toute façon, on douterait bien que vous puissiez faire cette fic comme nous, à l'heure où nous l'avons imaginée, ce serait bien impossible... Ceci dit, nous ne tirons aucun profit (infâme et cruelle circonstance!) et tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Titre : **How to deal with Death  
**Auteures : **Les Moires (alias Laika la Louve, Tinkerbell et MissTick)  
**Genre : **Humour/Humour (pourtant, elle est sérieuse!)  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Avertissement : **Avis au gens qui ont une grande crainte du rire, autrement dit, les rirophobes (Pouloum poum tchi!), vous devriez immédiatement quitter cette page puisque vous n'êtes pas à votre place.  
**Nota Bene : **Cette fic peut contenir des traces d'arachides...  
**Résumé : **Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vos héros mourraient? De façon glorieuse, loufoque ou même inattendue? Si vous êtes curieux, cliquez sur ce lien... À vos risques et périls, bien entendu!

**RAR : **Puisque a si gentiment interdit les RAR, je les poste sur mon livejournal (Atropos). Le de site refuse de me laisser mettre le lien ici, alors je le mets sur notre page de biographie.

**_How to deal with Death_  
Chapitre 7: Comment se faire détester de la Mort**

**Inconnue (Foutus fuseaux horaires complètement stupides, aussi...)**  
_Château de Frontenac, Québec, Canada_

Un château, hein ? Comment pouvait-on appeler cela un château ? Quand même! Elle avait été capable de s'y introduire en passant complètement inaperçue.

Ah mais bien sûr!

La Mort éclata d'un rire quasi hystérique.

Elle était la Mort en personne! Elle l'avait presque oublié! C'est fou ce que les aventures d'une journée pouvaient influencer l'esprit de quelqu'un...

Bah, elle était dans une ville majoritairement Française... Pas de danger de tomber encore sur un de ces foutus Britanniques complètement siphonnés de la poire...

La Mort appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, attendant patiemment que les portes veuillent bien s'ouvrir à son attention. Pour passer le temps, elle souffla doucement sur la lame de sa faux et la frotta avec vigueur de sa manche.

Il fallait quand même bien paraître! De quoi aurait-elle l'air si son instrument de travail était souillé de taches de doigts ?

"Mon Précieux..." chuchota-t-elle tendrement, sur un ton limite angoissant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et elle pénétra tranquillement dans la cabine. Une douce mélodie de grelots et de guitare électrique se faisait entendre. Elle se prit à chantonner l'air.

"_I feel it in my fingers,  
I feel it in my toes,  
Christmas is all around me,  
and so the feeling grows._"

Est-ce que Noël approchait déjà ? Hmmm... Il fallait qu'elle voie à faire ses cadeaux de Noël dans ce cas... Que pourrait-elle offrir à Archibald, cette année ? Une petite prime de retraite ? Elle ricana discrètement... Le pauvre bougre ne pourrait pas vraiment encore lui sortir l'excuse qu'il avait une famille à faire vivre... Ses enfants étaient partis depuis un bon demi-siècle de la maison... Dans l'espoir de procréer eux aussi.

"Ça devrait être interdit, ce genre de truc, quand on est aussi laid" pensa-t-elle vaguement, avant d'être sortit de ses pensées, les portes s'ouvrant devant elle.

À contrecœur, elle sortit dans le couloir, les portes coulissantes lui coupant cette délicieuse chanson.

"_It's written in the wind,  
It's everywhere I go,  
So if you really love Christmas,  
Come on and let it snow._"

La Mort s'avança dans le grand couloir magnifiquement illuminé, regardant les portes défiler devant ses yeux. Ah voilà, enfin, elle y était!

666

Pour une fois qu'on lui facilitait la vie sur l'endroit où aller chercher une victime! Tranquillement, presque joyeusement, elle tendit la main et tourna la poignée... Qui se révéla verrouillée.

Quoi ? Mais quel affront! Comment pouvait-on oser refuser de lui ouvrir ? Comment cette porte osait-elle lui refuser l'entrée ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait! Si c'était ainsi qu'elle le prenait...

Au grands maux, les grands moyens! Avec un grand sourire, elle empoigna son arme de prédilection à deux mains, et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et, alors qu'elle allait l'abattre avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, une forme spectrale passa au travers de la porte, semblant particulièrement enjouée, d'après ses premières paroles à son attention :

"_You know I love Christmas  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
The way that I feel._"

L'homme devant elle la dévisagea fixement, avant d'afficher un sourire.

"Oh bonjour!"

La Mort ne répondit rien, clignant simplement des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Cet homme devant elle était... Ses yeux glissèrent malencontreusement, traîtreusement, sur le corps de la dite personne. Elle les releva pourtant rapidement.

Il était...  
Complètement...  
Entièrement...  
Mais vraiment totalement...  
Nu.

"Euh, bonjour ?" fit l'âme de ce qui était son client, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas réussir à assimiler encore. "Madame ?"

Il voulut tendre la main vers elle, mais elle recula brutalement, la faux toujours dangereusement levée au-dessus de sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

"Vous êtes nu" remarqua-t-elle ingénieusement.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers son corps, semblant un peu déconcerté.

"Je prenais un bain" l'informa-t-il de sa judicieuse réponse.  
"Oh!"

Ils restèrent là à se regarder.

"Et si vous m'ouvriez la porte ?"  
"Vous voulez entrer ?"  
"Si je vous dis que j'aimerais que vous ouvriez la porte..."

L'homme devant elle lui tourna le dos et passa de nouveau au travers de la porte. La Mort s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses yeux traîtres se balader vers un niveau centré sous le bas de la ceinture.

Il y eut un cliquetis et elle put enfin tourner la poignée, pénétrant par ce fait dans une luxueuse chambre.

L'homme se trouvait toujours devant elle, flottait dans l'air. Et toujours aussi nu.

La Mort se racla la gorge, et sortit son carnet fleuri. Mieux valait en finir.

"Alors..." commença-t-elle, relevant les yeux, ne trouvant plus aucune trace de l'âme pourtant.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que le point ? Foutu mort... Jamais capable de rester au même endroit, une fois qu'il était décédé... S'avançant dans la pièce, elle se mit en quête de son client. Elle passa du salon, à la chambre à coucher, avant, enfin, de se rendre à la salle de bains, l'âme étant assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, trônant tranquillement, dans le plus simple apparat, toujours.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le corps du défunt se trouvait toujours dans la baignoire. Mais il ne flottait pas, au contraire. Il était sagement assis, les cheveux dans tous les sens. La Mort suivit des yeux un fil d'une couleur noire qui était relié au mur... allant se perdre dans la baignoire.

L'eau grésillait toujours, menaçante.

"_There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
Because on Christmas,  
You can depend_" se remit à chantonner son client.

La Mort se retrouva vers lui, l'air blasé.

C'était original, comme mort. Une petite électrocution. Comme dans le bon vieux temps. Sauf qu'avant, ça se faisait sur une chaise...

"Votre nom ?"

Elle sortit son stylo. L'homme consentit à se laisser faire, à son grand soulagement, la Mort commençant à croire qu'un petit séjour dans un abattoir serait moins pénible.

"Harry."

Elle soupira.

"Harry qui ?"  
"Juste Harry..."  
"Eh bien, juste Harry, c'est pas suffisant! Vous êtes mort, je dois remplir votre dossier!"  
"Je... suis mort ? Mais... la prophétie ? Voldemort ?"

La Mort garda un moment de silence stupéfait, le regardant d'un air suspicieux, par la suite, plissant des yeux.

"... Potter ?"  
"Euh..."

Harry parut soudainement très embarrassé.

"Eh bien... oui..."  
"Le Harry Potter qui a faillit mourir..."

Elle se mit à dénombrer sur ses doigts.

"Cinq fois" siffla-t-elle, le fauchant du regard.  
"Eh bien..."  
"Avez-vous une idée du nombre de fois que j'ai dû me déplacer pour vous ? Que je suis arrivée dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucun mort ? Où je suis restée plantée au milieu de nulle part à attendre ?"  
"Eh bien..."  
"Non, vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée! Vous ne pouviez pas vous décider à mourir, la toute première fois ? Ça m'aurait arrangé grandement, vous savez!"  
"Mais...!"  
"Taisez-vous!"

Sa voix trembla sous le coup de la colère.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider quand vous voulez mourir! De quelle façon, oui, si ça vous plait, mais de là à me faire venir _cinq_ fois! Mais cette fois-ci, je ne viendrai pas pour rien! Vous êtes mort! Une fois pour toutes!"

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, se tenant les côtes, si bien qu'elle en lâcha sa faux. Harry la regarda d'un air complètement perdu, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour parler...

"_You gave your presents to me  
And I gave mine to you  
I need Santa beside me  
In everything I do._"

"Taisez-vous!" hurla la Mort, d'une voix stridente, se mettant à griffonner à toute allure sur son carnet.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Elle lui jeta un regarda dangereusement... dangereux. Mais évidemment, ses yeux traîtres ne purent que, de nouveau, glisser sur le corps de ce client si énervant...

"Un homme" marmonna-t-elle. "Votre âge ?" reprit-elle, sèchement.

Harry se sentit tout petit, tout à coup.

"Dix-sept ans... et toutes mes dents!"

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais l'inscrivit tout de même, avant de le fusiller du regard de nouveau. Ce fut toujours juste si elle ne lui montra pas les dents. Harry se demanda vaguement s'il était vacciné contre la rage... avant de se rappeler qu'il était mort.

"Ils sont tous siphonnés de la poire... Complètement..."

Elle inscrivit "Anglais" sur son carnet.

"Comment êtes-vous morts ?"

Elle eut un rictus.

"Cette fois-ci, je veux dire..."  
"Eh bien... Je prenais un bain..."  
"Vous l'avez déjà dit!"  
"... et j'écoutais le tout nouveau tube, vous savez, celui qui passe souvent à la radio, ces derniers temps..."  
"Non, je ne sais pas!"  
" Mais si... Vous savez bien : _You know I love Christmas, I always will, my mind's made up..._"  
"Tenez-vous-en aux faits, plutôt que d'imiter un cochon qu'on égorge..."  
"Et la radio est tombée dans la baignoire..."

La Mort éclata de rire, sans aucune retenue, avant de reprendre tout aussi brutalement son sérieux.

"Pathétique"

Elle l'inscrivit tout de même dans son carnet.

"Et votre friandise préférée ?"  
"Fondant au chaudron..."  
"Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, en tant que mort. Maintenant que vous savez vos droits, suivez-moi!"  
"Mais... Ainsi ?"

Harry se pointa lui-même. La Mort ne lui prêta pas le moindre regard.

"Vous n'aviez qu'à décider d'une mort plus pratique, A735"

Et elle sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, Harry la suivant, sans autre choix.

**_Fiche du A735 :_**

**Prénom et nom :**_Harry-je-survis-à-tout-ce-qui-m'arrive-et-je-n'ai-aucune-considération-pour-les-anges-de-la-Mort Potter_  
**Âge et sexe :** _De ce que j'ai vu... Je dirais un mâle... De dix-sept ans_  
**Nationalité :** _On me prend vraiment pour une imbécile, dans ce service..._  
**Circonstances la mort :** _Alors là, après avoir survécu à cinq attaques consécutives, il a crû bon de mourir électrocuté... Hahaha! Si l'on est vraiment reconnu après notre mort, je lui prédis une glorieuse immortalité! Notez le sarcasme..._  
**Friandise préférée :**_Fondant au chaudron_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**10h03**  
_Munich, Allemagne (enfin, de la diversité!) _

Munich! La ville! La seule et unique! Tout en marchant sous une allée d'arbres, la Mort soupira de quasi-bonheur. Elle aimait tellement cet endroit. C'était ici même, juste à côté d'un magasin de saucisses, sur ce banc, qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois son premier amant, le beau et très très trèèèèèèèèès sexy Appollon. Aaaah, c'était les belles années!

D'un geste tendre, elle caressa le petit banc et s'assit à côté d'un petit vieux qui avait l'air de somnoler.

"Tant mieux s'il est rendu avec cette affreuse Héra. Hahaha, la misère qu'elle doit lui faire subir!"  
"Pardon? fit une voix à côté d'elle."  
"Parfaitement! Il m'a trompée, ce goujat, il y a mille trois cents ans, avec Cassandre! Non mais vous vous rendez compte!"  
"Non, pas vraiment."

La Mort sursauta brutalement. Le petit vieux lui _parlait_!

"Oooooh, vous êtes mort! Et vous devez être mon V742."  
"Je suppose que oui," répondit-il en balançant ses pieds qui ne touchaient même pas le sol (le pauvre).  
"À la bonne heure! Je vais pouvoir aller manger de la choucroute avant d'aller chercher mon prochain client. Alors..." commença-t-elle presque en chantonnant, tout en sortant son calepin. "Votre nom et prénom?"  
"Flamel, Nicolas James."

La Mort stoppa son mouvement. Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur avec une profonde lueur de haine dans le regard.

"Vous!" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est vous! Nicolas Flamel, le scientifique qui a inventé la pierre philosophale!"  
"Eh bien..."  
"C'est vous qui avez inventé un moyen pour _vaincre_ la Mort?"  
"Heu... heu..."

Cette fois, son client avait l'air franchement mal à l'aise.

"Non mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi vous avez _pensé_ à ce moment là?"

La Mort se leva et se mit à imiter Flamel.

"Oh!" dit-elle d'une voix grave. "Je vais faire la chose la plus stupide au monde! Je vais inventer un élixir de vie et devenir immortel! Ha! Ha! Ha! Eh bien j'ai une petite nouvelle pour vous monsieur Nicolas James Flamel. Vous. Êtes. Mort! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! J'ai gagné! Vous n'allez plus jamais vivre! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir me faire perdre mon boulot!"

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches après avoir rejeté ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

"Vous savez, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'adore ce job et pas question qu'un petit pépé de votre genre vienne tout gâcher. Honnêtement, vous n'avez AUCUNE idée de tous les problèmes que vous avez déclenchés à la Fédération! Évidemment, il a fallu que Éris aille semer la discorde comme d'habitude en allant hurler votre invention sur tous les nuages, déclenchant la panique générale dans l'au-delà. Et vas-y que Dieu se mette à rigoler calmement, et vas-y que Lucifer hurle des obscénités en jurant que le Mal finira par triompher des femmelettes à sandales qui servent d'anges, et vas-y que Gabriel jette son auréole sur la table en claquant la porte."

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, le petit vieux aurait très certainement pété une crise cardiaque sous ses yeux. Mais la Mort s'en foutait et continuait de lui déverser des injures en faisant de grands moulinets avec sa faux.

"Vous avez engendré la pire terreur que les Cieux aient connue, monsieur Flamel! Nous avons été à deux poils de connaître l'Apocalypse. Et que faisiez-vous durant tout ce temps? Vous avaliez tranquillement des litres de foutu thé anglais en mangeant des cookies avec votre femme sur votre véranda! Non mais je rêve! Le mot surpopulation planétaire ne vous dit rien je suppose? Avant de penser à mettre au point cette pierre de malheur, vous auriez du prendre le temps d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil en Chine!"

La Mort se laissa tomber sur le banc, à bout de souffle. La pauvre âme de son client tremblait comme une feuille. La Mort se frotta les tempes.

"Si vous saviez le nombre de complots organisés par la ICPad..."  
"La quoi?"  
"L'Institution Céleste de la Protection de l'au-delà, évidemment. Elle a dû déployer la milice spéciale pour aller supprimer votre « œuvre » en douce."  
"Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" demanda Flamel, les yeux ronds comme des yeux de merlans frits.  
"Ils ont été obligés de rebrousser chemin après avoir perdu une partie d'échec. Longue histoire," ajouta-t-elle devant l'air de son client.

Elle prit un air grave.

"Je vais devoir vous faire un rapport."

Cette fois, la menace eut l'air de choquer Flamel.

"Un rapport!" demanda-t-il, l'air effaré.  
"Oh que oui! Et je ne doute pas que vous soyez classé dans la section des fous dangereux pour ce que vous avez fait!"  
"Mais..."  
"Ne dites rien qui pourrait aggraver votre cas!" dit la Mort en levant une main, exaspérée. "Répondez à mes questions qu'on en finisse. Bon, où j'ai mis ce bloc-note? J'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir laissé dans cette poche..."

Elle se tourna vers son client.

"Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire! Rendez-vous utile et tenez-moi cette faux. DÉLICATEMENT!" hurla-t-elle en voyant Flamel la cogner maladroitement sur le banc.

La Mort poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

"Aucune considération," marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans les multiples poches de sa robe. "Ah! Le voilà! Alors... Sexe et âge?"  
"Masculin, 672 ans."  
"Non mais vraiment! Et je suppose que vous êtes Anglais?"  
"Heu oui, c'est exact."

La Mort secoua la tête.

"Vraiment, il va falloir faire quelque chose avec ceux-là parce que ça meurt comme des cacahuètes dans leur coin... Circonstances de votre mort?"  
"J'imagine que je suis mort de vieillesse."  
"Oui et il était sérieusement temps. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me redonner ma faux, de sortir de votre corps et de me suivre."

Nicolas Flamel eut une moue dépitée, mais dût juger qu'il était préférable pour lui d'obéir. Il eut un regard de regrets en laissant son corps affalé sur le banc. La Mort roula des yeux.

"Suivez-moi. Il est temps que justice soit faite!"

**_Fiche du mort V742 : _**

**Nom : **_Flamel, Nicolas James LE STUPIDE_  
**Sexe et âge : **_Mâle, trop vieux _  
**Nationalité : **_Anglais_  
**Circonstances de la mort : **_Vieillesse. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! _  
**Friandise préférée : **_Pas de bonbons pour les criminels_  
**Autres caractéristiques: **_Tueur potentiel du monde céleste_

¸.·´´¯·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.·´¯·.··...··.·´¯·.··..··´¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸

**Heure perdue au beau milieu de la nuit**  
_Île perdue au beau milieu de nulle part_

"La mer... qu'on voit danser... le long des golfes clairs... a des refl –"

SPLASH!

"AARGH! Cette foutue mer! Qu'elle danse, mais loin de moi!"

La Mort, pestant contre cet arrogant océan qui osait lui envoyer une vague de plein fouet, accosta sur une île rocailleuse. Aussitôt descendue de la barque bringuebalante qui l'avait amenée jusque là, elle empoigna le bas de sa robe à deux mains et l'essora, en faisant jaillir de quoi abreuver un troupeau de lamas pendant au moins un mois. Alors qu'elle donnait le même traitement à ses longs cheveux roux, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna, et...

"AARGH!"

Derrière elle se tenait un Détraqueur. Un vrai. Avec ses douze pieds de haut, sa main pourrie et tout. Il se pencha vers elle et poussa un soupir étrangement résonnant.

"Pardon, je ne comprends pas le langage des voleurs d'âmes."

Nouveau soupir, un peu plus exaspéré cette fois.

-Quoi? Je... Et puis vous n'êtes même pas mort d'abord, comment ça se fait que vous me voyiez?

Raclement de gorge un tantinet inquiétant.

"Oui bon d'accord, vous n'êtes pas vivant non plus. Bon, je dois... quoi? Oui, j'ai déjà un petit ami, je... Non! Vous ne pouvez pas lui manger son âme! J'ai un mort à aller chercher, fichez-moi la paix!"

La Mort courut se réfugier à l'intérieur de la prison. À son grand désespoir, il faisait aussi froid ici qu'à l'extérieur. Peut-être même plus. Elle sortit le plan que lui avait fait Archibald avec tant de soin. Malheureusement, du papier ne tient pas bien sous un déluge, et le plan se désintégra misérablement dans sa main. Soupirant contre sa mauvaise fortune, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son assistant.

"Allô, Archie! Pourrais-tu me – AÏE!"

Surprise, elle jeta son cellulaire le plus loin possible. Le malotru avait osé lui donner un choc électrique dans l'oreille! Se disant qu'elle contacterait Zeus pour lui en faire un nouveau en rentrant, elle s'approcha du Détraqueur le plus près, qui s'amusait à souffler sur un prisonnier blond, roulé en boule dans le fond de sa cellule.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur? Euh... chose? Oui, merci, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où est détenu mon mort Q800?"

Grognement penchant largement vers le sinistre.

"En haut à gauche? Merci bien! Je... non! Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte!"

Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle évita deux autres gardiens – qui commençaient honnêtement à lui ficher une sacrée trouille – et trouva la seule cellule contenant deux prisonniers : le mort et son âme. Elle asséna un coup de faux à la serrure et entra sans autre obstacle.

"Bonjour, mort! Comment va la vie?" dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

L'âme lui adressa un regard étonné. La Mort était une grande rousse aux airs de folle furieuse. Qui l'eut crû?

"Votre nom je vous prie?" lui demandait justement la rousse en feuilletant un calepin coloré.  
"Bartemius Croupton."

La Mort cessa tout mouvement et leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

"Junior," crut-il bon de préciser.

La Mort jeta son calepin à terre. Ça devenait une habitude.

"Vous!" murmura-t-elle. "C'est vous qui m'avez causé la plus grosse migraine de ma vie il y a des années!"  
"Euh... Vous m'en voyez désolé, mademoiselle..."  
"Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous," rouspéta-t-elle en récupérant son calepin. "Étiez-vous vraiment obligé d'user de ce stratagème pour camoufler votre décès? Mon assistant est loin d'être un génie – que dis-je, il est même loin d'être loin d'être un génie! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a pu démêler que c'était votre mère qui avait pris votre place, et que quand elle est morte vous vous êtes enfui, et vous avez pris une potion pour lui ressembler?"

Croupton le jeune cligna des yeux, incrédule.

"En fait, c'est elle qui avait pris une potion pour me ressembler..."  
"Je m'en fiche! Je suis venue ici avec l'intention de rappliquer un jeune homme et qu'est-ce que je trouve? Une vieille pleurnicharde!"

Barty cligna de nouveau des yeux, plus que perdu.

"Maintenant toute la famille est morte, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes avec nous," tenta-t-il de la calmer.  
"Que vous croyez! Je suis sûre que j'aurai encore à parler à l'un de vous dans l'au-delà!"  
"... Sincèrement désolé," répéta Croupton, à court de répliques.  
"Ce qui est fait est fait, ne pleurons pas sur les faux cassées. Votre âge?"

Barty fixa le sol, où reposait son pauvre corps que les rats de l'endroit commençaient déjà à renifler avec intérêt.

"En fait, je ne sais plus..." chuchota-t-il honteusement.  
"Comment pouvez-vous ne pas... En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous êtes anglais?"

Ces derniers temps, la Mort avait pris l'habitude de poser cette question sous une forme plus directe. C'était moins fatigant et les réponses l'énervaient moins.

"Oui. Vous?"  
"Moi? Je viens de... quelque part, vous verrez ça tantôt. Maintenant arrêtez d'être arrogant et répondez à mes questions!"  
"Oui, chef!"

La Mort lui jeta un regard qui l'aurait trucidé s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

"Circonstances de la mort?"  
"Regardez autour de vous, c'est pas assez clair?"

La Mort promena son regard sur les murs luisants de champignons, le plancher où des rats de la taille de marmottes se livraient à une course effrénée vers le corps, à la fenêtre où reposait une petite montagne d'ossements, aux restes d'un repas qui traînaient par terre...

"Ce lieu m'a l'air parfaitement convenable," dit-elle froidement. "Il me rappelle même la chambre à coucher de mon assistant, et personne ne peut me dire qu'Archie est sous-traité! Il a son propre téléphone! Je répète, circonstances de la mort?"

L'âme soupira, oscillant entre le fou rire et la peur bleue.

"J'ai passé les trois dernières années de ma vie dans ce trou. Le corps se détériore vite quand on n'a plus d'âme. Je suis mort de froid, de malnutrition, de courbatures, de solitude, de vide intérieur et d'humidité."

La Mort griffonna la liste extensive dans son calepin et se tourna vers lui pour la dernière question.

"Votre friandise préférée?"

L'âme leva un regard rêveur vers la fenêtre à barreaux qui laissait entrer l'odeur mi-salée, mi-putride de l'eau.

"Les poissons qui sont parfois portés par les vagues jusqu'ici..."

La Mort jeta un regard dédaigneux vers celui qui rendait justement l'âme sur le seuil.

"Les poissons ne sont pas des friandises, monsieur!"  
"Pour moi, si!"  
"Bon bon, calmez-vous. Si je vous énerve, vous seriez capable de faire des enfants pour me rendre la vie dure. Ah mais c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes mort! Ha ha!"

Croupton se mit à grogner, ce qui déconcerta considérablement la Mort.

"Euh... veuillez me suivre."  
"Et si je refuse?"

Elle empoigna sa faux à deux mains et lui frappa la tête avec le plat de la lame.

"J'ai dit, suivez-moi. Et pas de discussion! Allez, marche!"

**_Fiche du mort Q800 :_**

**Nom et prénom :** _Bartemius Croupton Junior_  
**Sexe et âge :** _Mâle (il me semble... à moins que ce soit sa mère... je hais cette famille!), âge inconnu de lui-même. Et j'ai peur d'aller demander aux Détraqueurs..._  
**Nationalité:**_Un enfant de cinq ans pourrait le deviner..._  
**Circonstances de la mort :** _Froid, malnutrition, solitude, humidité, vide intérieur et... et... ah! il m'en manque un!... courbatures! Voilà, c'est ça!_  
**Friandise préférée :** _Euh... sans commentaires..._

* * *

Eh oui, croyez-le ou non, nous en sommes déjà à l'avant-dernier chapitre! Alors profitez de la lecture pendant que vous le pouvez encore! Bahahahahaha!


End file.
